Fight Me, Bite Me
by Wild Rhov
Summary: Gray has a secret kink for immobilizing people with his ice. Natsu fears his instincts and must be restrained if he wants to get intimate. When a nightmare brings them together, the two rivals realize that the only partner who could handle their fetishes...is each other! WARNING: yaoi, BDSM, bondage, spankings, belting, omorashi. Don't read if you're sensitive.
1. Ice Play and Bondage

_A/N: This was written for Gratsu Week going on from July 30th to August 6th. Come drop by and see all the cool fanart.  
_**gratsu-week. deviantart com**_  
_**gratsu-week. tumblr com**

_Day 5 - Theme: [-18] (in other words, "lemon day," yay!)_

_My other entries for the contest are under my main account, "Rhov." However, since this is "18-and-over" day, it goes here with Wild Rhov's collection of naughtiness. Yay smut!  
_

_WARNING: This story is Rated M and contains graphic material. It's not meant for anyone under 18. I'm serious.  
DISCLAIMER: Hiro Mashima owns _Fairy Tail_, and he will murder me if he knew I wrote this. Then Natsu would burn my soul, and Gray would encase it in ice to toss into the 9th level of Hell._

_Bookcover is FMBM fanart by Blissful-birdy, colored by Rhov, used with permission: **fav. me/d6pk6qz**_

* * *

**Fight Me, Bite Me**

a _Fairy Tail_ fanfic

by Rhov

.

Chapter 1

**Ice Play and Bondage**

Natsu twisted in his sleep, moaning, flinching, struggling against some invisible monster that haunted his dreams. Sweat glistened on his tense brow, and occasional fiery flickers lighted the night as he fought a nightmarish demon. His nocturnal terrors woke Happy, who rubbed his eyes and walked over to the bed. In the darkness, he saw Natsu twitching, his breathing fast, his body stiff as it pulled against some horrific fantasy.

Then before the Exceed could rouse him—and Happy had learned in the past that waking a sleeping Dragon Slayer was a dangerous thing to do—Natsu bolted upright with a scream. His eyes bulged and flames shot out his mouth, scorching the wall across from him. He was pale with fright as he stared into the darkness of his bedroom.

"Natsu!"

He jolted and looked down to those huge eyes of his best friend. "Happy? What...?" Natsu felt his throat, then his wrists.

"It was another nightmare."

Slowly, Natsu's breathing calmed down. He swallowed hard, gulping the terror down his dry throat. Happy hopped up on the bed and patted Natsu's leg comfortingly.

"Was it that dream again?"

"Yeah," he mumbled, ashamed that he, of all people, would be plagued by nightmares. "I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll probably see you in the morning."

Happy watched silently as Natsu pulled on his clothes, wrapped his scarf around his neck, and held onto that scarf just a little longer, drawing some comfort from it. Natsu never spoke about his nightmare, but Happy knew that somehow the scarf was a comfort.

Natsu usually sneaked into Lucy's place when he felt like this. Her bed was comfortable, her smell soothed his mind, and it was usually the only way to fall back to sleep. So that was where he headed. When he turned onto Strawberry Street, he heard Lucy's shouts and rushed forward. Fearing for her, Natsu leaped into the closed window, only to see something he never expected.

There was a man on top of Lucy. That horrified Natsu at first—surely he must be an attacker—until he saw the green Fairy Tail crest on his back. Then in the moonlight, he saw orange hair, and as if there might still be confusion, Lucy moaned his name.

"Oh God, Loke!"

The Lion's haunches tensed as they thrust against her, making her bed creak. "Order me, master. What more can I do to please you?"

"Touch...more."

With a lilting tease, Loke asked, "Touch where? Show me, Lucy. Point to where you want it."

Natsu moved away with flushed cheeks. Seeing those two made him aroused, but he still felt troubled by the nightmare. He thought about seeking out Lisanna—he used to snuggle in her bed after nightmares before Lucy arrived—but he figured he probably should not be around women while horny.

"Loke! Yes, there. Oh...oh God...I can't..."

Natsu ran away as the grunts and moans made him tingle. He needed a place to stay. Going back home led to more nightmares. He thought about just crashing in the guild's infirmary, but he really wanted someone to talk to. He shivered as the memory of the nightmare returned.

Who could he go see? Not a woman, not with how he felt after seeing Loke and Lucy. What man did he know well enough to seek out?

There was one, but he would be furious if Natsu woke him up. Then again, pissing off the popsicle was a good reason to go bug him.

Natsu raced through the dark streets to Gray's apartment and hopped up to the window, partly climbing some ivy to reach it. Looking in, he saw Gray's bed in the center of the room, away from the window. Natsu lifted the windowsill, and it slid up noiselessly. He slipped inside and rubbed his arms. Gray always kept his apartment icy cold. Natsu crept up to the bed and gazed down at the naked mage. Gray was curled on his side, the sheets cocooned around him, his arms and knees curled up in a fetal position. Natsu had to smile. This was the only time that Gray looked so cute.

Natsu pulled the blankets aside just a little and slipped into the bed. Gray was facing him, so the Dragon Slayer spooned against him, sidling up against Gray's chest and letting that iciness cool his back. Gray's breath tickled his neck. He smelled of a snowy forest, and Natsu decided that it was a reflective scent, something quiet and peaceful. His mind eased, and he felt the night terror fading.

* * *

Gray felt warm. He kicked off the covers, but still he felt hot. It annoyed him. Why would his bed be so warm? His eyes opened just a crack, and he saw a lumpy shadow in bed beside him.

Shit! Did he get drunk and pick up some chick at a bar? He didn't recall drinking too much, but then again, he never recalled the details after a drunken party. He wondered who she was, if she was at least a little pretty, and if they actually had sex. He felt a slight nighttime arousal, so he guessed sex was not an issue. That was good. He hated using someone like that.

Gray reached forward and stroked the hair. It was soft, and in the dark he guessed it was either red, orange, or maybe an exotic pink. He wouldn't mind a pink-haired little sakura!

The sleepy moan was deeper than he expected, though. Gray's hand drew back fast. Only then did he notice the white muffler.

"What the hell!"

Gray leaped back, got wrapped up in his sheets, and tumbled out of bed onto the floor. Natsu rolled around and looked down at him.

"Oh, did I wake you?"

Gray pointed a shaking finger. "You! What...what are you doing in my bed? Oh God, don't tell me I got _that_ drunk!"

"You're not drunk, or at least I don't smell any alcohol on you," Natsu said, stretching and yawning. "I wanted a place to sleep."

"Then go bother Lucy."

"She's busy."

"She's probably asleep, like any sane person would be."

"No, she's...busy. With Loke."

Gray blinked in surprise. "Her...and Loke?" He looked aside, stunned by the news. "Huh! I knew he's been after her skirt for ages, but I didn't think they were like that."

"Yeah, they definitely are," Natsu grimaced.

"You saw?"

"Too much!" Natsu sat up in the bed and pulled his knees up.

Gray rose and discarded the twisted sheets, exposing his fully naked self. "Don't tell me you had a crush on her, and now you're depressed, so you came here to sulk and annoy me."

"No, nothing like that. It's just...weird...seeing someone you know like that."

"I bet! So, what is the reason for you being here?"

Natsu gave a petulant shrug. "Bad dream."

"Bad dr-... Wait a moment! You had a nightmare, so now you need to sleep with someone?"

"Got a problem with that?"

"When I'm your security blanket, yeah! Why not Lisanna or Erza or...or some other lady who'd hold you through the night?"

"After seeing Loke and Lucy, I couldn't go to a girl."

"Sheesh!" Gray exclaimed, running his hand through his hair. "So you're scared of the dark and horny now? Great! Just great!" Gray flopped back into the bed and glared at Natsu. However, that pensive face was something he could not hate for long. Gray's lips twisted up. He hated to see any friend looking sad. "Do you need to talk about it?"

Natsu looked over in confusion. "About Lucy? It's not a big deal, really. I wasn't in love with her or anything."

"I mean the nightmare, idiot!"

Natsu looked away again. "Just...something I dream about."

"Something bad? Was it something that happened to you?"

Natsu shivered a little, and his brow tensed.

"Hey, it's fine if you can't say. Just stay here. Whatever." He sighed and stared around at the dark bedroom. "Do you need anything? Some warm milk?"

"I'm not a frigging kid!"

"I'm just asking. Sheesh! I've never calmed someone from a nightmare."

Natsu and Gray stayed quiet for a while, both staring into the dark night.

"Hey Gray," Natsu finally muttered. "You thought I was a girl you picked up while drunk, right?"

"Something like that," Gray admitted.

"Have you done that before?"

"Gotten drunk?"

"Had sex?"

"Sure. Haven't you?" When Natsu didn't answer, Gray understood. "Hey, we're still teens. You don't have to have sex this young. Lots of people wait until they're married."

"Yeah, but you have, and Lucy's at it now, and there are rumors about Erza and Jellal..."

"Never mention them to her. She hits hard!"

Natsu had to laugh at the idea of Gray getting hit for prying into Erza's business.

"So you feel left out, huh? Is there any girl you're interested in?"

"Not really," Natsu mumbled. "I thought about Lucy, but I found out she isn't that way."

"What way?"

Natsu choked a little and went pale. Gray heard him breathing fast as he tried to think of an excuse.

"So what sort of girl do you fantasize about?" Gray asked.

Natsu squirmed a little. "Not so much girls, necessarily."

Gray jolted again. "You're into guys?"

"I wouldn't say that either. It doesn't matter if it's a guy or girl, although I guess it depends on the situation."

"Situation? What sort of weird fantasies do you have, anyway? I totally can't imagine you thinking about sex."

"Of course I do! I'm a guy! It's just..." Natsu shrank down into his muffler. "Maybe it's perverted."

"It's sexual fantasies. Of course they're perverted."

"Do you have any weird fantasies? You know, stuff you know is probably impossible."

"You mean like tentacles and identical triplets?"

"Eww, seriously?" Natsu cringed.

"No! I'm just saying as an example. Eww, no! Well, not tentacles, at least. Triplets would be fun."

"Then what about...you know...being restrained?"

"You mean tied up?"

Natsu gave a meek nod.

"Not my sort of thing, but it's pretty normal for masochists." It took Gray a moment for it to dawn on him. "Wait...you? You have sexual fantasies about being tied up?"

Natsu squirmed away to the edge of the bed. "It's stupid, isn't it?"

Gray gulped hard. His hands began to sweat. "Like...tied up how? Ropes? Handcuffs?"

"I dunno. Each dream is different. Once it was a dream that you restrained half my body in ice."

Gray choked out a cough. "Wait, you had an erotic fantasy about _me_?"

"Oh, come on! Don't tell me you've never had a fantasy about your teammates."

"Well..." Gray blushed, feeling decidedly uncomfortable with this conversation. "Sure, but...but sheesh, did you have to _tell_ me?" Gray squirmed and pulled the covers over his naked legs and torso before Natsu noticed that he was getting aroused. "So...I restrained you in ice, huh?"

"In the dream, yeah. And I used to have dreams of Lucy and her whip, or Erza in that Seduction Armor she has, or..."

"So just about anyone?"

"Well, mostly they were just...you know, people you don't know, you can't really see them clearly, they're just...there."

"And they...they tie you up?"

"Or just restrain me somehow."

"And do what?"

Natsu paused for a very long, very awkward moment. "Stuff..." He twisted his hips as he felt himself hardening. That nightmare was long gone now with memories of erotic fantasies. "Not always sex. Sometimes they just...tease me, you know. Or sometimes they make me do embarrassing things."

Gray gulped hard again, then fisted up his hands to keep them from touching himself. "Like...what?"

"I'm not telling you that part." Natsu frowned as he realized Gray was acting weird. "It's perverted, right? It's strange and not normal."

"Maybe," Gray whispered hoarsely. "But...it's not that weird. Some people have fantasies about being submissive, and some...have dreams about being dominant over someone else."

"Yeah, but I've not met a girl like that. I thought Lucy was, what with that whip, but when I tried hinting around, she wasn't that way at all."

Gray felt heat coursing through his body. "Does...does it have to be a girl?"

"Nah, but no one would want me like that. Girls are always 'Oh Salamander, you're so strong, give me babies' and shit. They have no idea just how messed up I am inside, what I want...what I need."

Gray forced his breathing to be calmer. "Do you really want it?"

Natsu looked over quizzically. "It's just a weird fantasy."

"But..." Gray could hardly control himself. His eyes gleamed dangerously. "Do you want someone to tied you up, have their way with you, make you tremble and beg to stop while screaming for more...do you really want that?"

Natsu shivered at the hesitant offer. "You...you do that stuff?"

Gray held back from answering as he spent a moment to fortify himself. "No...not with someone else. I've never met a girl who wanted to go that far, only...only _light_ bondage. I never met one who wanted to go as far as I wanted."

Natsu's heart raced as his mind twirled with fantasies. "How far is that?" he asked breathlessly.

Those icy blue eyes gazed up under dark brows. "So far that I'd make you scream to stop."

A small gasp shuddered out. Fire raced straight down to Natsu's groin.

"So far..." Gray leaned forward and caressed that burning hardness hidden by Natsu's boxers. "...I'd leave you begging for more, and then deny it, until you'd do anything—anything at all—just to feel me touch you again."

Two fast breaths shuddered out before Natsu steeled himself. Those eyes were dangerous, and he craved them! "Gray...would you...do you want...to hurt me?" He sounded uncertain about that.

"It doesn't have to hurt. I could do things to you..." Gray said in a sinfully sweet threat, "...that would feel _very_ good, although you'd think it'd hurt. Or if you want, I could really hurt you. But if that's too much, I can just restrain you and fuck you senseless."

Natsu blushed at how bluntly he put it. "I think...I'd want...at least a little...yeah. A little bit."

Gray eyed him up and down, then lightly licked his lips. "Damn!" He shook his head and looked away. "This is crazy. I've gotta be dreaming. You're the last man on Earthland I'd thought would be a submissive masochist. Or are you just teasing me? Don't you dare tease me about this, Natsu. Anything else, you can fight me over, but not this."

"No, I...I didn't know that...you..." Natsu blinked and shook his head. His heart was racing so fast, it was making his head light and his ears ring. "You're not pulling my leg, right? I'll burn your whole apartment down if you are."

"I wouldn't tease about this. I never would have said anything at all, but...you sound serious, and I've never met someone who might actually let me do what I've always wanted."

Natsu's breath caught at that. "What..." His voice nearly cracked at the unendurable sexual strain. "What would you do to me?"

Gray had a devilish grin. "Ideally? Anything I want. Anything that pleases me and pleasures you." Gray glanced down at the flame-print boxers. "You're excited just hearing about it. You're getting all wet down here." He fingered a moist spot on the boxers. "If we do this, there are a few rules."

Natsu quirked his head to the side. "Rules?"

"Number one: I'm an exclusive person. If you're with me, you don't do anything sexual with anyone else."

"Yeah, of course," Natsu shrugged. That seemed a given to him.

"Number two: you don't tell anyone about this. You can say whatever you want about us, tell people we're dating, or not and just keep it a secret. That doesn't matter to me. But not a word about anything kinky we do together. We do this only here, in this room, or in another room we agree upon. I'm not gonna act kinky in the middle of the guild or in some random alleyway."

"Oh, hell no!"

"Number three: we'll need safe words. If something I do is something you're not ready to try, and you want me to back off, say the word _avalanche_. If something I do is truly too much for you to withstand, say the word _inferno_."

Natsu looked confused. "Can't I say _stop_ and _no_?"

Gray grinned fiendishly. "You'll be yelling at me to stop a lot, and you might yell _no _as an instinctive reaction without really meaning it. I can't let what you yell confuse me. _Avalanche_ if you're not ready to go that far, but you're willing to try more of something else; _Inferno_, and I stop everything."

Natsu's breathing was getting deeper at the thought of it. This sounded far more than he had ever fantasied about...so deliciously more! "How far would you be willing to take it?"

"As far as you want to go...and I mean so much more than just sex."

Natsu tensed up at the sensual threat.

"Is there anything I absolutely can't do, anything that you hate, or that terrifies you?"

Natsu wondered what he was referring to. "Like...what do you mean?"

"Oh...you're a virgin," Gray realized. "Well...is there any place I can't touch? Or any way I can't touch you? Can I touch your chest? Your nipples?" His fingers brushed over the stiffening nubs. "You obviously don't mind me touching your cock."

"I'm...I think I'm fine with anything like that."

"And inside?"

Natsu flushed heavily. "Yeah...that's fine."

"Can I hit you?"

Now Natsu looked suspicious. "How?"

"Can I spank you?"

Natsu lost his breath. He was dizzy again. "Y-yeah...that's...I think it's okay. I've never done it for real, but...but I think I'd like that."

"Can I use other things to hit you? Like a whip? Or a paddle?"

"I...don't really know."

"Okay, we'll wait on that. Maybe later."

"There's one thing," Natsu said softly. "That nightmare I had...don't...don't choke me. Don't make it so I can't breathe."

Gray frowned a little at the fear in Natsu's eyes, but he knew not to push Natsu into talking about it. "That's good to know. Okay, no suffocation. What about blindfolding?"

"Yeah, that seems fine. Are you gonna have to make a checklist?"

"That would be ideal, but not tonight. You need to work off some issues, and now you've got me insanely aroused. We'll keep it light today. Maybe more later."

"And...can you do one thing? Not at first, but...later on."

"A request, huh?" Gray looked amused, wondering what the naive little virgin might want.

Natsu squirmed a little before getting the courage to say it. "When I'm built up, when I'm about to...to come..." Those narrow green eyes glanced up with feral passion. "Bite me!"

An eyebrow lifted in surprise. "Bite you?"

Natsu nodded fervently. "Neck, shoulder...doesn't matter, just...bite me. Hard. Try to break the skin, if you can."

"So...I can leave marks on you?"

"Lots of them!" Natsu breathed heavily.

"And it's okay if I make you bleed?"

"Well, not a lot, but...just at that point." He gave a meek shrug. "It's a Dragon Slayer thing. I want you to mark me. Bite hard, then lick the blood. I might want to do the same to you."

Now it was Gray turn to be stunned. "That's...a lot more than I imagined."

Natsu felt a little disappointment. "Is it something you don't want?"

"No, not that, it's just...I always figured not to leave anything permanent, but...if that's what you want..."

"Yes!" Natsu answered quickly and eagerly.

Gray nodded, taking all this into his plans. When he felt ready, he leaned over into Natsu's ear.

"I'm gonna tie you up," he said in a sizzling simper.

Natsu's body tensed at the threat.

"I'm gonna bind your wrists in ice, restrain you to the bed, and then..." Gray leaned even closer. "I'm gonna _ravage_ you!"

A whimper slipped out.

"Take off your clothes," Gray ordered, then he grinned mischievously. "I'll give you what you need."

With shaking muscles, Natsu rose from the bed and slowly stripped. Gray reclined, propping his head on a hand and gazing upon the toned muscles with approval.

Ice didn't caress. It bound! It froze things in place so they couldn't move.

Gray always wanted to bind a person with his ice. Not some random enemy, but a lover. The girls he had dated hated the pain of the ice against their skin. He had to resort to some kinky fuzzy handcuffs he bought at an adult store. Three girls let him try that, but without sex. Just handcuffing and teasing. Gray craved more! And he had a feeling that the only person who would—or could—let him do all he wanted was someone used to pain, someone who could handle his ice, someone who trusted him explicitly...someone like Natsu.

Years of fighting together assured him that even if he trapped half of Natsu's body in ice, the Dragon Slayer could handle it. He would brave the pain, and hopefully Gray could cull out pleasure from within that agony.

"The muffler, too," Gray ordered.

Natsu choked up. Without his muffler, the nightmare from earlier threatened to rear up again. However, he knew Gray was there. He trusted Gray. Gray would not allow the demons of his dreams to hurt him. Only Gray would hurt him, and he knew it was a pain that would not agonize him too much. Gray's ice, his touches, anything he did...that was pain Natsu knew he could bear. With that implicit trust in his rival and teammate, Natsu unwrapped the white scarf and set it aside.

Finally, Natsu was naked and standing with a hard-on to be proud of. Gray licked his lips as he thought of all the things he could do with this body. Most of that had to wait. Natsu was a virgin. He had cravings and desires, kinky fantasies and wet dreams, but no actual experience. Push him too hard or hurt him too badly, and he would flee.

"Sit," Gray ordered, patting the bed. Natsu immediately obeyed. Gray shifted over. "Lie on the pillow." Natsu scooted down over the sheets. "Hands together, like you're praying to God."

Natsu prayed Gray would really do this, and this whole thing wasn't some elaborate prank to humiliate him.

Roughly, Gray forced Natsu's hands back against the headboard of his bed and formed ice to hold them in place. Natsu hissed at the cold handcuffs, but the frigid pain only highlighted the intensifying desire building inside him.

"Yes..." Natsu whispered. "Make it strong. I wanna fight it."

Gray quirked an eyebrow. "Fight it?"

Natsu nodded with his eyes closed with anticipation. "I wanna struggle against it, be bound, that feeling of helplessness. You've felt it in fights, right? Some overpowering enemy, you know you can't win, you can't escape, and victory is impossible. Suddenly, all your nerves become alive. You feel and hear and smell everything."

"Strong it is, then!" Gray added an extra layer of ice, completely encasing Natsu's wrist and forearm, leaving only his hands to clench and claw at the headboard. "Now...what to do with you?"

The way he said it was enticing alone. Gray stood up, dominating over Natsu's prone body, and eyed him like a toy he wanted to play with. He tapped his chin, exaggerating his pondering.

"I could always start with this." Gray held up his hand, and with a brief spark of blue magic, an ice cube was in his fingers. "I always thought this hot body of yours could use some cooling off."

Gray began with the ice cube on Natsu's lips, rubbing around like he had seen Lucy draw on her lipstick. Natsu flinched away from the cold. Then the ice cube traced over his forehead, cooling his worries. Then down to the neck, trailing it down his adam's apple and across the ragged scar. Then the cube slipped wetly down his chest, lazily wandering over his skin, until Gray circled it around his nipples.

"Gaaah!" Natsu shouted, and he yanked at the restraints.

"That's a sexy sound," Gray purred in pleasure. "You have no idea how thrilling this is, seeing you tied up, under my control, mine to do with as I please. My own little flaming slut."

Purely as a fighting instinct, Natsu yanked hard on the icy bonds. "You droopy-eyed bastard!"

However, Gray had made sure the ice was thick enough and imbued with a magic so it would not break completely. It cracked, but it did not shatter apart. Gray knew that, had the Dragon Slayer truly wanted to break loose, he could have flamed that ice into steam, or even broken apart the whole headboard to get loose. The fact that Natsu only pulled was encouraging.

Natsu felt that ice, so cold it burned, rubbing over his sensitive chest, around the pink dots stiffening with pleasure and pain. He yanked on the ice restraining his wrists until he felt an ache in his shoulders. He was trapped, helpless...well, not truly, but it was nice to give up control once in a while, stop being the person who always came to the rescue, and instead be at someone else's mercy. It felt thrilling to be the one trapped and needing rescued.

Subconsciously, he could not give up his control over his body on his own. He knew this from his own touches. Reaching that blissful peak meant surrendering to his own lust, and he simply...couldn't! It had to be forced, taken, stolen. That was what happened only in dreams. He needed to be tied up. He needed someone to force him to do what he didn't want...what he _desperately_ wanted...what he craved and feared. He feared the inner dragon, how it could possibly hurt someone. He feared his own lust. He needed to be restrained, or else who knew how he might lash out against his lover-victim.

He _needed_ this!

Gray continued to slip the ice cube over Natsu's body, drawing a line straight down the taut muscles. His tongue followed, licking a hot stream that supplanted the cold. He circled the cube around the belly button, making sure some water melted within, then further down.

"Don't you dare!" Natsu growled.

"On your dick, you mean? No. That might make you lose this delicious arousal."

Gray leaned over and licked from root to tip of the stiff member. That hot tongue, after so much cold ice, made Natsu's hips thrust up, seeking more of Gray's mouth. Instead, Gray backed away, and Natsu growled in frustration.

"No, I had something else in mind."

With speedy fingers, before the Dragon Slayer could figure out what he had planned, Gray slipped the ice cube up into Natsu's ass. The melty wetness, smoothed down into a bullet shape by Gray's cunning rubbing, fit perfectly inside, no resistance at all. Natsu jerked upward and yanked on the restraints so hard, he heard the wrought iron bars of the headboard creak.

"I want to challenge you, Natsu."

That caught the Dragon Slayer's attention. A challenge, eh?

"How many ice cubes can you hold inside your ass? If you can hold ten, I'll give you a special reward."

Natsu's breath was ragged from the icy pain inside, but as his body melted the cube, he figured he could tolerate this sort of teasing. "Bring it on, ice princess!"

Gray chuckled softly. Still so defiant! He would punish Natsu...later. He formed another cube in his hand, also shaping it into something like a bullet to fit inside easily. This time, he rubbed it around the puckered star. Natsu's eyes went huge, and he cried out at the coldness against the hottest part of his body. Then Gray pressed the ice cube in.

"One."

"That's two!" Natsu argued.

"There was hardly anything left of the first one. It doesn't could. One." Gray formed another ice cube, but instead of playing, he slipped it right inside. "Two."

Natsu flinched. Inside him, he felt the chill. As one ice cube bumped into another, it pushed the first one higher up within. He could _feel_ the ice in there.

"Three," Gray said in a seductive whisper.

The third pushed the other two even further up inside, and Natsu's spine arched. His teeth clenched to keep from screaming at the icy pain wracking the inside of his colon.

Slowly, sadistically, Gray pressed another inside. "Four."

Now the ice hit his prostrate, and any attempts at holding back were lost. Natsu screamed.

"What are the safe words, Natsu?" Gray asked sternly.

Natsu's brain could hardly think. Ice was inside him, melting, floating, rubbing nerves deep within.

"Avalanche and inferno! You need to know this."

"Too hard to remember," Natsu shouted in sensual desperation.

"Fine...well, I can't use _cold_ and _hot_, since this is ice play, but...okay, yellow and red, like a street light. Yellow means slow down but you can handle more, you just need it slower. Red, it all stops, everything."

"Yellow, red, fine," Natsu yelled.

"You'll need to say _yellow_ if it's truly too much for you. I don't know your limits."

Limits? Natsu didn't even know his own limits! He had never done something like this before. He had never even _dreamed_ of Gray using his ice like this.

He must have been numbed, because he hardly felt the next cube enter. "Five."

"I'm good," Natsu shouted, although his whole body was cringing. "More!"

"Damn," Gray hissed. This was getting almost too erotic for him. Women had let him enjoy his little ice play before, but most shouted to stop after three. Gray focused again and made another cube in his fingers. He thrust it up fast. "Six!"

Natsu screamed, and Gray's heart felt ready to explode, let alone the burning desire in his groin. To have this much control over someone, to force this much of his ice—a part of himself—inside, was beyond just kinky. It was intoxicating.

When Gray slipped the next cube in—"Seven!"—Natsu felt all those other cubes shift and squeeze together inside his body. His innards were quivering with cold pleasure. It hurt...horribly! Wonderfully! But then, an ice cube shifted wrong and wedged right against his prostrate.

"Yellow! Yellow!" Natsu shrieked. "Shit!" He swung his hips, trying to move the cube inside him to get that ice off such a sensitive zone.

Two hands rubbed over his body. They were cold, but nowhere near as chilly as the freezing liquid pooling in his ass. Gray suddenly leaned over, and much to Natsu's surprise, those chapped lips pressed against his in an uncharacteristically tender kiss. Then Gray rose up, hovering over Natsu's body, and gazed down at him with lowered eyes sparkling with lust.

"We can stop," he assured gently.

"No...just needed to wait. I'm good."

"Don't be stubborn."

"I won't be. I'll tell you if it's really too much."

Gray looked hesitant, but then again, Natsu had used a mild safe word. He at least knew the limits of his own body. Of course, he was also a stubborn flame-brain who would push those limits.

And Gray wanted to push them!

Slower this time, Gray pressed in the next cube. "Eight," he breathed, as if he had to listen for any discomfort from his partner. Natsu moaned a little, and his body flinched, but he seemed comfortable with that. Another cube. "Nine. Damn, Natsu, you're almost there."

"Quick," Natsu warned. "Make it quick."

Gray complied and slammed the last one in. "Ten. Shit! I can't believe you did it."

Natsu looked a little paler than when they started off, and he was oddly quiet. "Gray...they're...melting. Inside. It...it needs to drip out."

"I know," he smiled, wondering how he could express how immensely proud he was that Natsu managed to fulfill this longtime fantasy of his. "This is where shit gets kinky."

Natsu peeped an eye open. Wasn't this kinky enough? He had frigging _ice_ up his ass!

"Can you stand?"

Natsu wondered if he could even move. He felt the ice restraint dissolve, and he slowly shifted. As he did, the ice in his colon moved, and he could feel some pieces floating up, while the liquid moved down.

"Gaaah!" Natsu yelled. The ice...inside him...moving, shifting. The warmer water further in got cold anew as the fresh ice cubes floated up.

Two arms grabbed him and lifted him. Natsu was stunned to feel Gray carry him—and fucking _princess style_ at that—to the bathroom. However, he walked past the toilet and to the bathtub. He set Natsu down on his feet, and with a stern face, Gray yanked Natsu's arms up to the shower head. He used the pipe to freeze Natsu's hands above his head once again.

"The hell is this?" Natsu shouted. He felt cold liquid already seeping out his ass and dripping down his inner thigh. "Gray, seriously, I need to let this out."

Gray stood back with a cruel smile. "Then do it. Right here. You're in the tub, so it's fine."

"Hell no!" Natsu shouted. "With you watching? That's humiliating."

Gray leaned right up into Natsu's face. "I know."

The way he said it, with those cruel blue eyes, so cold and calloused, made Natsu's knees weaken. "Gray..." he whimpered. He felt a little bit more leak out, and the cold stream was a horrific indicator of just how much trouble he was in.

"I want to watch," Gray purred. "Natsu, my ice is inside your ass. You're about to shoot my ice out of your body. Can you even imagine how erotic that is for me? When you come, that'll be your own liquid, but this...this is my liquid, my own. And it's inside of you, trying to escape. I want to watch."

"But..." Natsu whimpered as another drop slipped out. "It...it could be...you know, messy."

Gray gave him a sadistically evil grin. "I hope it is!"

Natsu gulped hard. He almost wanted to safe-word on this, but...Gray looked really riled up by the thought of seeing this, of humiliating him this deeply. Natsu wanted to please Gray. For letting his fantasy come true, he could do at least this much in return.

Natsu's body shivered. The pressure in his ass was hurting, but natural instincts were to hold on, clench tight, and not release, not here, not in a bathtub, and not standing up. His thighs squeezed tighter together.

"Nu-uh," Gray warned. He forced Natsu's knees apart and used ice to trap his ankles on either side of the tub. "There. I can really see now."

"No..." Natsu sobbed.

"There's no yellow on this, Natsu. You do it, or you go red."

Red. Red and it all stops. Natsu didn't want this to stop. Even the humiliation was thrilling in a sick way. He had wanted to lose control. Now...he did not even have control over his own body's functions.

He felt more cold liquid leak out. He clenched up instinctively, but he felt Gray's hand rub his back.

"Let it go, Natsu. I'm here. I'm not going to make fun of you or hurt you. I'm going to pleasure you, and humiliate you, and make you hurt, and make you happy. So just let go. Trust me."

Trust him? He did trust Gray, with his life! So why not with his pride as well.

Natsu gulped, then relaxed. He felt the liquid again, trickling out his ass and down both thighs. He sniffled, he knew he could back out, but...he didn't want to. It felt...good. To let go. To be ashamed. To feel tiny and disgusting. It felt...oddly good.

An ice cube popped out along with the water, and Natsu cried out, sobbing now. Gray's arms were instantly around him.

"You are so sexy, Natsu. So insanely erotic. That's my ice coming out of you. Mine! My ice and my water. Inside you. Leaking out of you." Natsu felt Gray shudder with intense lust. "You have no fucking idea how erotic this is!"

Another mostly-melted ice cube popped out and dropped with a shatter to the bathtub. Natsu shivering another cry.

"Shit..." Gray suddenly released the ice restraints. "Toilet. Squirt it all out, Natsu. Fast."

"Huh?" Natsu felt too dizzy to realize he was freed.

"I need you...now! Shit them out or they're getting rammed in with my cock."

Gray left the bathroom, and Natsu gladly raced to the toilet, where the last of the ice came out along with the water in his ass. He barely had time to wipe before Gray returned, ripping a condom open with his teeth.

"Bed or bath, your pick."

Natsu realized playtime was over. "I'm still a mess."

"Bath it is."

Gray grabbed Natsu harshly and practically threw him into the bathtub again. Natsu just barely stopped himself from a face-first collision.

"Hey, bastard..."

"Shut the hell up," Gray growled. "Spread your legs. Now!"

Natsu saw him roll the condom onto his leaking cock. Being tossed around, manhandled, and ordered around...it made his heart race with salacious desires. So weirdly arousing! Then Gray took the shower head, detached it from its holder, and turned the water on hot.

"Turn around. I'll clean your ass."

Natsu did, and Gray changed a setting on the shower head to a high pressure pulse. Water jetted out and onto Natsu's rump. That hot water, after all the cold ice, burned his skin like no fire ever could. He shouted again, and then Gray's body was pressed up against his.

"How are you this damn erotic, Natsu?" he whispered. "You're never like this in the guild. How are you so fucking hot?"

The shower head hit his ass again, like a fire hose against flames, and Natsu tensed up with a cry.

"So...fucking...hot," Gray repeated slower, growling insanely. "Just warning you, this is going to hurt."

"Make it burn," Natsu challenged.

Gray smirked. Still feisty, after all that?

He twisted the shower head until the water came out as a light drizzle and returned it to the clamp that held it up near the water pipe. It rained down on the two, a warm wetness that tickled Gray's body. Their hair, stiff from sweat, plastered down as rivulets of water streamed over Natsu's bronzed body.

"You're probably not prepped as good as you should be, but I can't wait," Gray warned. "Spread your legs more."

Natsu did, and he felt that stiff hardness press against the crack of his ass.

"No...wait," Natsu warned. "My hands. I...I need to be restrained."

Gray looked confused. "Even for this?"

"Especially for this," he whispered. "I can't lose control. You have to take it. You have to force it out of me."

Gray groaned at what he was asking. "Force it, huh? If that's what you need."

He grabbed Natsu's wrists with an iron grip and slammed him painfully against the tiles of the bathroom wall. The bathtub was right next to a window, and standing like this, Natsu could look out into the night. It was too dark to see much, but there was a street lamp that lighted a small orange circle of sidewalk.

"If someone comes by, they can see your face," Gray said in a low, dangerous tone. "I wonder what sort of face you'll show."

"Exhibitionist!" Natsu snarled.

"Damn right I am!"

Then suddenly, Natsu felt Gray enter him. It was hot...scorching compared to the ice that had been in him just a minute ago. Natsu cried out as that massive cock tore at him. It hurt! It burned! It felt...so...damn...good!

Gray did not wait, and he did not go gently, despite knowing it was Natsu's first time. He rammed in hard, stretching him, forcing his way in. The shower water and the lingering cold moistness within was all the lube he had. Gray did not stop. He pulled back, then slid in deeper. Natsu cried out in what was surely terrible agony, but Gray no longer listened to the shouts. Only one word mattered.

Natsu had better not say _red_...not now. Gray wasn't sure if he could stop.

His hips tensed as he thrust in, pinning Natsu's chest to the tile wall, his hands trapped above his head, and he listened with rapture as that sexy roar echoed through the bathroom. If there truly had been anyone on the street below, they would have heard the sound of a man losing his virginity.

And it was delicious!

Natsu pulled. No ice restraints this time. It was only Gray's hand, but his fingers crunched into Natsu's wrists. There would be nasty bruises come morning.

The thought of those bruises, those little badges of their lust, made Natsu quiver inside.

"So...hot," Gray snarled as he pounded in.

"Gray...touch me," Natsu moaned. The cold tile that pressed against his cock was annoying and did not give him the friction he needed.

"No," Gray growled.

"Please!" Natsu screamed.

"No...I'm...coming!"

Natsu shouted in protest. No! He wasn't anywhere near close. Yet he felt Gray's haunches stiffen, his cock ram in hard, and hot...so hot...fluid filled that latex condom, expanding it. That heat was like a relieving balm to a sore pain. Natsu shivered as heat was allowed back inside his body. He felt Gray's head rest against his shoulder, and cold puffs of air frosted his back.

He was still horny...hellishly horny! "Gray?" Natsu whined.

"I know," Gray assured him. "That was greedy, but I needed it, and I'm not done playing with you."

Natsu felt a thrilling spike through his nerves. Not done?

Gray pulled out. Blood now dripped down Natsu's thigh, only to be washed away by the shower. Gray grabbed a washcloth and, being as gentle as possible, he washed Natsu clean. Then Gray turned off the shower. They were both dripping wet, and Natsu saw no towels around.

"Go back to the bed," Gray ordered.

Natsu looked at his body covered with pearls of water. "Like this? Wet?"

"Yes..." Gray eyed that toned body, and his gaze lingered on the aching erection. "Like this. Don't worry about it. It's not like you get cold."

He had a point.

Natsu padded back to the other room and laid down. Gray took a moment longer, needing to dispose of the condom first. When he walked back in, Natsu's breath caught. Gray looked devilishly sexy, with his wet hair hanging in his face, that sculpted body, the scars of battles, and the swagger in his steps. And his smell! Natsu knew Gray's smell well, like mint and pine trees and snow. Now, there was a deeper scent to his aroma. Gray smelled of...

Cinnamon? Campfire?

_'He smells like me!'_ The thought pleased Natsu, but it also brought up the wild, animalistic, territorial side of him. _'He is mine!'_

Natsu shook his head. He hated that side of him, a deep inner personality that wanted to dominate, destroy, claim, ravage, fuck...

"Gray," he whispered. "Restrain me again."

Gray saw in those lowered eyes, this was more than just a kink. For Natsu, this was a necessity if he wanted a sexual encounter.

"Hands up," he ordered, and Natsu quickly complied. "Now, legs up. Hold your ankles."

Natsu was confused by this. Instead of being above his head, he had to reach down to get his ankles. Luckily, his years of missions and fighting left the Dragon Slayer shockingly flexible. He grabbed his ankles, and immediately Gray grabbed his feet. With a light blue glow, Gray formed bondage that not only trapped the wrists, but the feet as well.

"There," Gray smiled with immense pleasure. "You're helpless now."

Natsu shivered and let out a soft moan as he realized Gray was right. No arms, no legs, folded over himself, trapped...

Gray pushed Natsu's hips, rolling him upward, until Natsu rested on his shoulders. Then Gray bent down on the bed, spread Natsu's butt cheeks apart, and examined the tiny opening. "Nice and clean now. The only thing that's been in there is my ice and my cock. Mine!" He leaned over and kissed the tiny hole. There was still some blood, and Gray wiped it aside. "I hurt you earlier. Sorry about that. I promised you a reward if you got all ten ice cubes inside. So here it is."

Gray laid two kisses on each of Natsu's butt cheeks, then licked right over the bruised and sore hole. The Dragon Slayer flinched and squirmed at the moist, warm feeling.

"Whoa, wait...what?" he shouted.

_'Gray...is licking me...down there. He's kissing my asshole.'_

Natsu could hardly help but laugh loudly. "Oh my God, you're actually kissing my ass!"

Gray glared through the space between Natsu's legs, where his head was still on the pillows, although the rest of his body was contorted. "Do you think that's funny, bastard?"

Suddenly, Gray slapped Natsu's butt. The raucous laughter stopped sharply, and Natsu's eyes widened.

"Holy...damn," Natsu whispered.

Gray watched the reaction with puzzlement. This was something else he wanted to try, but he had figured to leave spanking and—oh how sinfully scrumptious—maybe even whipping and paddling until a later time, after Natsu had a chance to consider the world of pain and pleasure Gray could offer him. However, those huge eyes and the stunned expression mixed with a deepening flush, all showed that Natsu had enjoyed it, but his brain had not fully registered how a hit could feel good.

"I'm trying to give you a special present, yet you laugh at it. That's very rude. You should be scolded."

Gray drew his hand back dramatically and slapped Natsu's ass again.

"Yaaaaargh!" Natsu cried out in a strained gurgle. "Shit...Gray!"

"You've been disobedient," Gray said in a dire tone. He spanked Natsu again.

Something like a hiss and a snarl bubbled out of Natsu's throat. "More!" he screamed.

"Che! Why should I give you something you want?"

Instead of spanking him again, Gray pulled his pinkened—and now tender—butt cheeks apart and licked again. Natsu jolted almost out of the rolled position Gray had folded him into. Then Gray pressed his tongue in. It was nowhere near as filling and scorching as his whole cock, but that lapping tongue gliding in and out of Natsu's ass made him cry out with ecstasy. It was smooth, slippery, wet, warm...instead of pain at being ripped open, this was pure and utter pleasure.

"Gray..." He whinnied like some animal in heat. "Touch me!"

Instead, Gray spanked him again. With his tongue inside, he felt Natsu clench tightly at that.

"Gray!" Natsu shrieked.

"Maybe I should spank you until you come," he teased.

"No...touch...please," Natsu begged breathlessly.

Gray kissed Natsu's sack softly, then finally he reached around and gripped the thick shaft.

"It's hot," he hissed as his hand stroked the full length.

"Bite...bite me," Natsu gasped. "Not the big bite at the end. Little bites."

"Like this?" Gray asked, and he leaned over to his chest and nipped on the perky pink nub.

Natsu let out a string of cries mixed with profanity. "M-...Make me!"

Gray glanced up in confusion while still holding the nipple in his teeth.

Natsu was sweaty and flushed. "Force me..." His eyes cracked open and looked down. "I...I won't...want to come. Make me!"

Gray's eyes darkened. The restraints on Natsu's ankles cracked apart, and Natsu unrolled from the awkward position. Before he could moan in relief, Gray slammed his hands against the headboard and roughly forced his feet apart with his own legs. Natsu felt ice creeping over his skin. Slowly, from his feet and his raised arms, the ice crackled inward, covering ankles, wrists, knees, elbows, on to his thighs and shoulders. Ice covered half the bed, leaving Natsu partially encased. Only his hips, torso, neck, and head were free.

"You are completely mine, Natsu," Gray said in heavy tones. "This body..." He rubbed his hands up and down the chest and stomach, avoiding all sensitive areas. "...is under my control. Do you understand? I will make you come when I want you to come. I will deny it, if I want, or I will force it." He leaned right up into Natsu's ear, whispering his velvety threats. "I will ravage you, and rape you..." Natsu gasped heatedly at that. "...and make you beg. Fight me, Natsu. Fight me all you want. Your body is mine, now."

He could see that his words, sweet as honey and dripping with poison, affected Natsu's body. Now, it was all about mental state. Natsu needed to think, on a subconscious level, that he was not in control, when in reality Gray had to watch carefully, judging every untold command. Right now, those eyes, like some feral creature, were daring him to keep him pinned up.

Gray reached down and stroked the stiff, hot cock. At the touch, Natsu's spine arched up.

"No!" Natsu yelled. "Stop!"

It was all psychological, and Gray had to remind himself that. "I'm gonna make you come, Natsu."

"No!" he snarled, and Gray saw a flash in his narrow eyes.

"Whether you want it..." He grabbed Natsu's hair and yanked the pink strands up hard, snapping Natsu's head up. "...or not!" Gray licked from Natsu's adam's apple up to his chin, over that, and to his lips.

Natsu yanked on the icy binds, and Gray watched with wry amusement. What a complex little dragon he snared! One minute he was begging for it, the next he was fighting against it. Gray released his hair roughly. Natsu surged at him, pulling forward, and his teeth snapped. Not even thinking, Gray slapped him across the face.

"You better enjoy this," he whispered darkly.

Then he slid down to the waiting cock. Natsu tried to shake his hips, but they were trapped. Gray smirked as he felt flames on Natsu's skin, yet his ice held. He had developed this particular type of ice to withstand Natsu's flames in their fights. It regenerated, so no matter how Natsu melted it, it froze again and became harder. There was no way Natsu could break free.

He wasted no time. Natsu had a need, and Gray desperately wanted to fulfill it. He took Natsu's cock into his mouth, sucking, swallowing, using his hand to rub the base, while his fingers occasionally stroked his balls.

"Stop!" Natsu yelled. "Oh God, yessss!"

Needing release, yet not wanting to lose control: the two forces clashed in Natsu's mind as he felt that cold yet hot mouth pump him, that hard tongue stroking, those icy hands rubbing...all of it was Gray, and...forced! He had to let his mind think that. He wanted it, of course, but his body fought the release building inside.

Forced!

Raped!

Bound!

Humiliated!

Fight it!

Natsu roared out, and Gray's mouth pulled off.

"No!" Natsu gasped. So close...so very close...

"Didn't I tell you? I'll only let you come when I want it."

"Bastard!"

Natsu pulled more, but Gray's hand still held on to his dick. His body slipped up the bed and rested on top of him.

"I believe there was a request." Gray sounded so cocky, it pissed Natsu off...and turned him on!

Gray's hand was rough on his cock, yanking, squeezing, stroking long and fast. Natsu's hips bucked at the hand. He wanted more. He wanted harder. He wanted it to end. Now!

"Gray!" he screamed.

Suddenly, that cold head was against his neck, and Natsu felt teeth bite down into his skin. Being marked! Him! A Dragon Slayer! It was the ultimate form of humiliation, to be marked by another. Those teeth were not strong enough to break skin, though, and that was a small victory for Natsu because...

His teeth could!

With no warning, Natsu leaned into Gray's shoulder and chomped...hard! His canines pierced, and Gray's scream mixed with Natsu's snarl. Natsu sucked on the bite and lapped up the blood. He tasted the hormones of lust and sex in that blood. A delicious flavor! It drove him over the edge.

Need, greed, desire, passion: it all burst out in white ribbons of fluid.

Finally, Natsu released his bite, and Gray pulled back. Blood still streamed from the piercings, and Natsu licked his lips in satisfaction.

"Bastard! You didn't warn me about that part."

"I said I might want to. I didn't know if I'd do it or not," Natsu shrugged. "Never done this with a partner before. I only knew what I've always craved. That was pure instincts."

"Your instincts suck!" Gray reached to his shoulder, but when he felt wetness, he pulled his fingers back up to see them shiny red. "Shit, I'm really bleeding."

"Release me," Natsu ordered. "I'll tend to it."

Gray let the ice go, and Natsu slowly moved his weary body. He turned Gray around to inspect the bite. Pride surged in him again. Gray had marked him, but he marked the Ice-Make mage deeper. Natsu licked the streams of blood, then licked over the punctured wounds.

"That's probably filled with bacteria," Gray grumbled.

"Shut up. It heals."

"Dragon Slayer saliva heals?"

"Only when we're like this. Igneel told me about it. Dragon saliva heals after sexual arousal so the dragons can tend any wounds given during the fight of coupling."

"Your dad taught you about dragon sex? Sheesh!"

"Igneel taught me lots of things," Natsu smiled fondly, lapping at Gray's skin. The wound had already begun to heal, but he liked the salty taste of Gray's skin. "I need to hold you now."

"Need it? I should clean you up. You have cum all over your chest."

"Lick it!" The tone in Natsu's voice left no room for argument.

"Che! And here I thought you were a perfect submissive." Gray did not argue, though. He licked Natsu's chest, cleaning away the sexual residue.

Natsu watched him eating up the cum, and warmth spread over him. A mate cleans up the mess, and the dragon protects the mate, cures any wounds, and stays with the mate until both recover. Maybe Igneel told him that too, or maybe these were instincts whispered into Natsu's brain. Whatever the case, Natsu stroked Gray's hair as he watched his mate clean him. Then Gray looked up, and he leaped on top of Natsu, forcing him down, and thrust his tongue in.

That tongue... The tongue that licked his nipples, thrust into his ass, sucked his cock, and now it was bathed in Natsu's own cum. The Dragon Slayer moaned as that naughty, busy tongue shared all those tastes with him.

Natsu grabbed Gray and hugged him close. "Enough," he whispered tiredly. "I really need to hold you." Definitely, it was an instinct. To hold. To love. To protect his mate.

"You're a weird bastard," Gray muttered, yet he did not mind too much. Natsu's arms were a little too hot, but they were strong and comforting. Was it some pheromone Natsu was giving off that made Gray so immensely sleepy?

"Gray?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I sleep here?"

"Mm-hmm," Gray agreed.

"Good. Gonna sleep. And Gray?"

"Gmmm," he moaned in annoyance.

"...Thanks."

Gray smiled, and he nuzzled into that hot chest. In under a minute, both were asleep, wrapped in one another's arms.

**End of Chapter 1  
**

* * *

_A/N: After lots of encouragement and 100 favorites in such a short amount of time, I decided to expand this fic. There was a whole section I removed about Natsu confessing about his nightmare to Gray. It just wasn't working with the mood I wanted to set up. Plus lots of BDSM play that I didn't get into__ because I ran out of time for Gratsu Week_.  


_Wow, there is now a very hot (very naughty) fanart of the shower scene by Blissful-birdy on Deviant Art. **fav. me/d6pk6qz**_


	2. Exhibitionism

Chapter 2

**Exhibitionism**

When Gray woke up, he spent a few minutes staring at the ceiling, feeling a huge drain on his whole body. He looked over at the alarm clock. Eleven in the morning. He was never one for waking early, but this was sleeping in even for him. He felt like maybe he woke up in the night and...

A memory jolted him fully into wakefulness. Natsu! His whimpers, his growls, the cries that had echoed through this room, all of it returned to Gray's mind.

He looked over to the side of the bed, but no one was there. He felt the mattress, hoping it was still warm from the Fire Dragon Slayer's burning body, but nothing. He wished he had a nose like Natsu so he could smell if the pink-head had been there or not.

He rose off the tussled bed and shuffled into the bathroom, fully naked, although that was normal. He remembered Natsu hanging from his showerhead with water dripping out his ass. No, definitely something that erotic must have been a dream. But a dream about Natsu? Of all people!

Gray urinated and glanced down at his penis. _Thrusting Natsu against the bathroom wall..._

"Shit," Gray hissed as the yellow stream halted from arousal. He took a moment to calm his mind before he could finish pissing.

As he shook off the last drops, he recalled Natsu biting him. He should have a mark, a scab from where the Dragon Slayer's teeth sank in. Yes! That would be proof. However, when he looked in the mirror over the sink, there was only a very faint pinkness, more like a mosquito bite, rather than the puncture wounds he knew should be there.

"Was it really just a dream?" he muttered, rubbing the pink dots. They did not even hurt. "Must've been. Natsu as a masochist...that's impossible!"

He took a colder shower than usual, ate some cereal, dressed—he at least started off his day fully clothed—then made the long trek to the guild hall. He needed to clear his mind from those erotic dreams. A mission would do it. Or a strong drink. Or both.

Immediately upon entering, his eyes saw pink, and he glanced quickly over to Natsu sitting to the side, not on a stool by the bar, not leaping around challenging everyone to fight him, but in a booth eating some lunch.

Natsu glanced to the door, and their eyes met. Gray swallowed hard. He waited for a sign, a smile, a scowl...something. Anything! Instead, Natsu looked away with no expression, not even an insult like usual. He bit into his sandwich and chewed while looking over at some conversation between Lisanna and Elfman.

Gray shook his head. Must've been a dream!

He went in and ordered only a protein shake for breakfast-slash-lunch. Lucy was not there that day, so Erza decided they would hold off on accepting a request. Gray slurped the shake, but he had no one with whom to talk. Without Natsu to fight him or Lucy to keep him distracted, his only choices in entertainment was Juvia hiding behind a pillar and staring at him in her creepy-stalker way, or Cana, who only wanted a drinking match. He had nothing better to do, so he stupidly accepted.

Fifteen mugs of beer later—a new record for himself—Gray lost consciousness in a puddle of spilled beer and a mountain of empty glasses.

* * *

He came to for a moment and felt heat all around him. Two arms held him, and he leaned on someone's back. Somebody was carrying him.

"You're a real idiot," Natsu grumbled.

Gray felt the softness of the white muffler and nuzzled into it. "Did we do it last night?" he asked groggily.

He felt Natsu's muscles stiffen. He was unsure if Natsu heard him or not, or if he ever eventually gave an answer, because Gray passed out again.

* * *

When he woke up, he knew how Natsu felt while on a train. Barely conscious, Gray rushed to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. Fifteen mugs of beer plus the protein shake he drank that morning all came back up.

"I had a bucket by your bed."

Still heaving, Gray recognized Natsu's voice coming from the bathroom entryway, but before he could answer or even look over to him, Gray retched again.

"I'll make some broth," Natsu offered, then he left Gray alone to clean up.

Finally, the heaves stopped, and Gray cleaned out his mouth. Natsu must have carried him home. Why him? Maybe Erza ordered him to drag Gray's pathetic, drunken ass back. That sounded likely.

Still, there was a flash of a memory, himself carrying Natsu princess-style from the bed to this bathroom.

"Shit..." he moaned. Damn erotic dream!

He walked into the main room and heard noise in the kitchen. He also noticed the home was hotter than he usually liked it. The idiot Fire Dragon Slayer had messed with the thermostat! He marched into the kitchen, ready to yell at him, until he saw Natsu by the stove wearing an apron. His mouth dropped a little at the sight. When Natsu turned around from the stove and grinned hugely, Gray could have leaped on the bastard right then and fucked him against the sink.

"Feeling better?" asked Natsu.

"Marginally," Gray grumbled, holding himself back by reminding himself that if he did anything strenuous—like grabbing Natsu around the hips, thrusting him up against the counter, dry-humping against the boy's groin until he hardened and moaned his name in a lusty whimper...—_Shut up! Just shut up!_—anything like that would likely cause his stomach to lurch again.

"There's tea on the table."

Tea. Yes, drink tea. Tea was a good distraction and might settle his stomach, too.

Gray muttered thanks, then sat down to a cup of steaming green tea. He took a sip, then shouted. Way too hot! He made a couple ice cubes in his hand and dropped them in.

Ice cubes. Ice cubes in Natsu's ass...

_Goddammit, shut up!_

"Oh, is it hot? Sorry. I wasn't sure how hot you like your tea. I made it cooler than I usually take it."

"Idiot," Gray grumbled.

After a minute, Natsu brought over a bowl of chicken broth and a chunk of bread. "So, was Cana that convincing when she challenged you, are you that stupid, or was last night that bad?"

Gray choked on the tea and sputtered out a few drops. "Last...last night?"

Natsu blushed and looked away. "If it was bad, I can't help it. It was my first time, after all."

Gray's lungs shivered out all air in them. Then it _did_ happen! Those visions, those scenes in his head, all the erotic fantasies...they were real!

"You...you weren't there when I woke up," Gray whispered.

"I woke up earlier. I stayed around for two hours. You were sound asleep. I didn't want to wake you. Then I realized Happy would be worried, so I left to go tell him I was okay. When I came back here, I heard you in the shower, so I went on to the guild."

"But you didn't say anything when I entered."

Natsu looked frustrated. "What was I supposed to say? 'Hey Gray, good morning, thanks for fucking me last night.' Idiot, obviously I didn't say anything. I was waiting for you to come up to me, but instead you drank yourself comatose. What the hell am I supposed to think?" He looked away angrily. "If it was that..._disgusting_ to you, you didn't have to do it with me."

Gray shook his head. "I...I thought...it was a dream. Too good to be true. You weren't there in the morning, you didn't say anything, and there weren't even marks on my neck."

Natsu caressed the skin where he had bitten Gray. "I healed it. I would have rather had you showing off the bite I gave you, but you mentioned that you weren't too sure about leaving permanent marks, so I made sure it healed up completely."

"It's fine if there's a bruise. I just meant...I have enough scars, ya know," he said, touching the slash above his eyebrow. "I don't need to look like I got mauled by a dragon, too."

Natsu loosened his scarf and pulled it away from his neck. Gray looked over, and he saw a huge purple mark where he had bitten Natsu.

"Can it look like this?"

Seeing his mark on Natsu's skin made a thrilling rush shiver over Gray's body. If Natsu's own words and his own vague memories were not enough to convince him, that mark on Natsu's neck was proof that last night really happened. He reached forward and gently rubbed the bruise.

His bruise! His love mark!

Natsu's face flinched, but even that looked arousing to Gray. Natsu must have been dealing with that lingering pain all day. Every twinge of ache would have been a reminder of their kinky coupling.

"Yes," Gray whispered, and he leaned in to kiss the mark. "It can look exactly like this." He kissed again, then worked kisses up Natsu's neck, lightly sucking on his skin.

The Dragon Slayer moaned softly and moved his head to the side, giving Gray better access. Those cold lips tingled and made Natsu's heart race with memories of the night before. After worrying that Gray had hated it, to feel his touch again was heavenly. Desires surged through his hot blood. He wanted more!

Gray pulled back to look into Natsu's face. Already, his cheeks were flushed and his mouth slightly opened as he panted fiery breaths. It looked so erotic.

He wanted to tie Natsu up. He wanted to chain him, watch him struggle, listen to him scream, while he delivered pain and pleasure all over his body. Gray licked his lips at the thought of it. Then he forced his eyes closed, and he backed away. He had to pace himself, after all.

Gray sat back in his chair and sipped some of the broth Natsu made. "How's your body?"

"Huh?" Natsu looked confused. Why had Gray stopped? He wanted more! Then Natsu realized that maybe he still felt ill.

"I was pretty rough on you, plus it was your first time. Are you okay? Does it hurt bad? Is it hard to move?"

"Oh," he realized, and Natsu blushed slightly. "I'm okay. Well, a bit sore to sit, but it's bearable."

"That's good. I should give you a break for today."

Natsu squirmed a little. "You...don't have to," he said hesitantly. "We could do...other stuff, right? Not just s-...sex."

Gray found swallowing the bread Natsu got him to be almost impossible. "Sure," he said, forcing his voice to sound neutral when in reality his throat was constricting in sexual tension. "Did you have anything in mind?"

Natsu looked stumped. "I...don't really know."

Gray slurped some more broth. "Think about it while I eat. If there's something you wanna try, just tell me."

Gray's mind raced with all the naughty, dirty, sexy things he could do to Natsu. The way the boy's cheeks turned pink, Natsu must also be thinking about some things. Gray wondered what turned Natsu on, besides his odd need to be tied up.

What was that about, anyway? It wasn't just a kink, not how Natsu had acted. Rather, it seemed to be a psychological necessity. Plus that whole thing about needing to feel like he was being raped...seriously, what was up with that?

"There is one thing," Natsu whispered bashfully.

Gray ate some more soup. If they were going to play, he needed energy. "Yeah? What?"

"You're right, I still hurt, so I was wondering...could we soak in the bathtub together?"

Way...too...cute! "Soaking, huh? Sure, we could do that."

Natsu's eyes lit up. He imagined him and Gray cuddled together in the bathtub, maybe a sensual massage that could lead to more.

"But my bathtub isn't big enough. There's barely room for one person in there. How about we go to the bathhouse?"

That was not as appealing, but Natsu made himself smile. Spending any time together with Gray, even in public, was enough for him.

* * *

An hour later, Natsu and Gray entered Magnolia's public bathhouse. It was famous, and like usual, it was a bit crowded. More and more, Natsu was disliking this idea. He wanted something sensual, and that was not going to happen in a crowded pool filled with sweaty men.

They entered the cleaning section and casually stripped from their clothes. Natsu had seen Gray naked so many times, he really had no reaction to the idea of the Ice-Make mage getting naked.

Gray, on the other hand, was really struggling with the temptation to look over and watch Natsu as he undid his pants. He had to scold himself. Getting erect in public was simply out of the question. At least, not until they were under water and he could hide himself. Still, by the time he got out of his clothes, he was semi-hard. It was not enough to stand out. With any luck, people would just think he was naturally that long while soft. Still, he walked quickly over to the bathing stools, sat at an empty one, and made the water extra cold before dumping it over his head.

That helped!

Natsu saw that the other washing areas were filled, so he walked over to Gray. "I'll get your back," he offered, and grabbed the soap out of his hands.

Gray tried to ignore him. He was the one who suggested coming to a public place, after all. However, he had a reason to come here...and thinking about that reason was what made him tingle. He let Natsu scrub his back, then washed the suds away with more cold water. Dumping the water over his head splashed it on Natsu.

"Gyaaa! Did you put ice cubes in there?" the Dragon Slayer cried out.

"Just because it's not boiling," he scoffed.

Then Gray scrubbed Natsu, rubbing the soapy cloth over that bronzed skin while Natsu shampooed his pink hair. The water he used to wash off felt like it had come right out of a steaming kettle. Once they were clean, they headed out to the soaking pool. Gray wrapped a towel around his middle—something he normally never bothered doing—and watched Natsu jump right on in, not at all bothered by the steamy heat. Gray disliked hot springs, but for Natsu's sake he would put up with it. Even if the Dragon Slayer had seemed less than happy about a public bath at first, he sure looked giddy now. It made what Gray had planned even sweeter, and seeing the other bathers around only heightened his arousal.

Gray discarded of the towel and lowered into the water quickly before anyone saw how stiff he was. The heat helped to soften him a bit, but then Natsu had to make it bad again by sliding over to him. Although they were not sitting necessarily too close, Natsu's hand slipped over and touched Gray's knee under the water. That hot touch tormented his composure.

"Sorry if it's not what you had in mind," Gray said, trying hard to sound casual.

"It's fine. I like hot springs."

Natsu's fingers squeezed Gray's knee a little more, and the ice mage knew he was fully aroused now.

Natsu glanced down and saw the pink head sticking straight up. It made him smirk, seeing how he affected Gray. "You're gonna have a problem with that," he teased quietly.

"Probably," he agreed. "Maybe you should touch somewhere else."

Natsu released the leg with a guilty look. "S-sorry."

Gray's hand rushed over through the water and took those fingers. "I meant..." He carefully brought the hand back over, keeping movement above the waterline to a minimum as he brought Natsu's hand a little behind him and to his ass. "...somewhere else."

Natsu's eyes went wide. He glanced around nervously at the busy bathing pool.

"Since it's crowded, nobody will be looking at us closely." Gray moved Natsu's hand to bring just one finger forward. He pretended to be merely stretching out a stiff muscle, while his hips lifted a little, and he slipped Natsu's hand under him. Slowly, he lowered back into place, and Natsu's index finger slid into his ass. Gray closed his eyes and forced his face to remain unmoved as he carefully settle down onto Natsu's hand.

Natsu looked horrified, too scared to pull away. He had never touched another person like this, and feeling inside Gray's ass made him instantly rock hard.

"What are you doing?" he hissed. Had he been speaking at normal volume, Natsu's voice would have cracked. That made Gray a little smug.

"Like this, no one will see." He kept his breathing calm, although it was a little too steady. "Does this hurt your hand?"

Natsu shook his head. "You really are an damn exhibitionist."

"It's not that I want to put on a show. I like the thrill, knowing someone might catch me."

"You want someone to see?"

"No! I'd feel ashamed if someone truly did see. What I want is to do as much as I can, push it as far as I can, without getting caught." He smiled over to Natsu, sharing this horrible little secret with him. "That's the thrill: knowing someone might see me, but not wanting someone to see. The dread, the fear, the anticipation that electrifies every touch, being fully aware of my surroundings while I indulge my inner desires, living on that dangerous edge of perversion and discovery, hiding from the whole world what a sick bastard I am...that's all part of the fun."

Natsu did not see how it was fun, but if this was what would make Gray happy, he could indulge him. After all, the ice mage had given in to Natsu's own perverted kinks last night.

"Do as much as you think you can without attracting attention," Gray whispered, "but when I say stop, you sure as hell stop."

"You're not gonna come?"

"They put magic in the water so if anyone pees or comes, it makes that person's skin look like the glitter fairy just pissed all over him."

"Has that ever happened to you?"

"Of course not! I saw it happen to some gay couple once, but they were being obvious. Just stop when I say, and if you think you're about to lose control, get out of the water."

Natsu held still, looking around at the other men soaking. It was separated by gender, so at least no girls were around. If there had been, then having two young, muscular men in the pool would have attracted attention. Instead, it was a pool full of men, people soaking either quietly in their own little area, or clustered in groups, old businessmen mostly, discussing work, women, and politics over the relaxing atmosphere of the onsen. No one looked their way, or if they did, they saw only two youngsters enjoying the hot water. If Natsu's cheeks were a little pink, or if Gray let out a sigh that hid a moan, it was obviously only due to the heat that relaxed everyone.

Natsu wiggled his finger around, feeling the heat and softness inside. The thought of being _inside_ Gray was enough to drive him crazy. No wonder Gray also warned to leave the pool if Natsu himself felt overwhelmed.

"I...don't know where to touch," Natsu breathed, paranoid at thinking that everyone was secretly watching them.

"Feel around," Gray whispered, keeping his breaths even, although he gulped hard. "You'll feel something that's a little different. Hold on." He shifted again, raised his hips ever so slightly, so Natsu go reach in deeper. "Try to go in more."

Natsu readjusted his hand. Suddenly, there was a different texture.

"Mhn," Gray grunted, keeping his lips closed tightly. His body stiffened, but slowly he relaxed. "There," he breathed out, but the air went fast, hiding a moan. Again, he gulped thickly. "How do you like this, Natsu? It's not physically being tied up, but you're restrained through social taboos."

"I thought you said you wouldn't be kinky in public."

"I never said that. I said I wouldn't in the guild, purely out of respect, or a random alley, where it's almost assured that you'll be seen or at least heard. I won't do this where people can see me."

"Gray, a dozen people can see us right now. At least two are looking right at me."

"They won't realize we're doing anything weird so long as you don't screw up. Now, keep doing that. It feels really good. Your finger feels so hot."

"Gray...don't talk," Natsu hissed out. Words like that would certainly undo his composure.

Natsu thrust his finger in, trying not to show anything. Then he saw Gray's hand move down and, ever so secretively, he stroked himself. His face never showed anything. Above the water, all was still. Only Natsu could hear the labored breaths as Gray got excited.

Gray looked around. Everywhere, people. Men sometimes glanced over, just casually scanning. Gray wondered if others were doing stuff like this. Could others tell what they were doing? If they were caught...

That was what made his heart race. If he was caught...if people found out...if they knew what a twisted man he was...

He wanted to push that thrill, and doing this with Natsu was the best way. Natsu, who had never touched a man like this before...Natsu, who had been a virgin just yesterday, no experience, so obviously nervous...Natsu, who now had his whole secretive self literally in the palm of his hand. Oh yes, doing this with Natsu was a hundred times more thrilling than merely masturbating in public.

Now, he could share in the experience!

Gray's other hand moved, and he reached over to Natsu's cock, stroking the shaft slowly, unendurably slow, just a mere tease. Natsu's eyes fluttered down. Gray's hand felt cold, even under such hot water. Natsu fought the need to thrust into that hand. Then his eyes widened. He needed to keep watch. He needed to make sure no one was coming over to them, no one was watching too closely, or looking suspicious. He needed to protect this secret of Gray, just as Gray was keeping secret the fact that Natsu liked to be tied up.

If not for the magic in the water, Natsu felt he would have loved to have Gray stroke him off, just to see if he could stay this passive even at such an overpowering moment.

Gray's eyes stayed forward, focused on the group of businessmen who were starting to get rowdy. "Damn noisy old men!"

"Gray..."

Hearing the shudder in Natsu's voice, he looked over fast. "Are you okay?" He saw Natsu was really having a hard time holding back. "You don't have to push yourself. Get out if you need."

"No, I'm fine."

"Natsu, you'd humiliate me as well if you came in this pool."

"I wouldn't do that to you, Gray." When his eyes opened, they were calmer and shined with confidence.

Seeing that face, realizing the utter trust he was giving to Natsu, suddenly overwhelmed Gray. "Okay, stop..._stop_," he warned, letting go of Natsu and moving his hips up again. "Pull out slowly." Reluctantly, Natsu pulled his hand back. "As I thought. It's harder to last longer with someone than on your own."

"Sorry..."

"No, it just means you're too good."

Hearing Gray say that boosted Natsu's ego.

"If you climb out facing the bamboo over there, no one will see your front."

"You picked this spot for that purpose," he realized.

"Yes. I don't want anyone to see either of us erect. There's a love hotel across the street."

"I thought you didn't want to do anything to my ass."

"I won't. You need to heal that part or it can be bad."

"Then why a love hotel?"

Gray smirked over with dangerous eyes. "I only said I'd leave your ass alone. I didn't say anything about the rest of you. I have something planned, something I think you'll _really_ like."

Natsu gulped hard. A threat like that shot fire right down to his groin.

"Leave the pool two minutes after me, get dressed, then head over to the hotel. I'll be waiting."

"Why wait two minutes?" Deep inside, Natsu wanted to rush over to the hotel right away, without drying off or even dressing.

"Idiot, so no one suspects anything. Try to get that boner settled before you go. And don't look at me with that childish pout. I'll have it back up for you in no time."

Gray turned carefully, so no one could see his arousal, and stepped out. Quickly, he wrapped his towel around his waist. Then he walked away, and if anyone saw some stiffness in his towel-covered lower half, they thought it was merely a natural reaction to the heat and cold. Natsu waited, wondering what Gray had planned. How would he restrain him this time? What was he going to do?

_I have something planned, something I think you'll _really_ like._

No...he couldn't think about that! He needed to calm down. Looking around at these strange men got his erection to go down fast. None of them appealed to him, even the younger ones. None of them would want to tie him up. Or if they did, they would not be fierce enough. They could never be as cold as Gray.

Once he was totally flaccid again, he climbed out and returned to the dressing room. He dried, dressed in his clothes, and went out of the bathhouse. Right across the street, he saw the love hotel. It had a private back entrance, but if you knew which alley to look into, anyone could still see that a person was heading to the hotel.

Gray was waiting for him in that building. Gray wanted to tie him up and do something kinky, something that had made his eyes glitter like frost. Natsu's whole body felt burning hot by the thought of it. His cock threatened to stiffen again. He hurried forward, vanished into that alley, and followed arrow signs to the back entrance of the hotel.

Gray was standing in the lobby, arms folded impatiently, a key already in his hand. His eyes flicked over at the sight of pink hair, and Gray gulped when he saw the lust simmering in Natsu's narrow eyes. Silently, with just a crook of his finger, he beckoned the Dragon Slayer to follow him. Natsu stalked after him, his heart pounding, his cock twitching already, curious what the ice mage had in store for him.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Forcing, Watching, Belting

Chapter 3

**Forcing, Watching, Belting**

They got into the hotel room, and instantly Gray slammed Natsu up against the door, not even waiting for it to fully close. He tore the white muffler off and immediately began pulling at Natsu's clothes. Natsu fumbled with Gray's shirt, lacking the dexterity of the stripper. Gray pulled back, his mouth dripped with Natsu's saliva, and he yanked his shirt off fast. Then he pulled Natsu's shirt off and hungrily slid his hands up the burning torso.

"Nngh...ahh," Natsu moaned as Gray gave him kisses down the neck. "Gray..."

The ice mage suddenly bit right on the pulse and sucked hard on it. Natsu cried out with a little pain. He was being marked again, and it made him want Gray...

Too much.

"Tie me up," he begged.

Gray chuckled at his eagerness. "Can't I enjoy it?"

"Please..." Natsu squirmed as Gray twisted his nipples. "I'm gonna go crazy. I need to be tied up first."

Gray peered down into Natsu's flushed face. "I brought handcuffs."

"Mmmm...yeah," he groaned.

"Have you ever tried handcuffs, Natsu?"

He squirmed a bit. "Nnngh...no. But I want to. I had dreams about it. About being handcuffed."

"Yeah," Gray purred. "That's what I wanna do to you." He had remembered Natsu telling him that. It was why he brought them along, as a special treat to make up for the mess of getting drunk earlier. "That bag. I brought the handcuffs in that."

He stepped away and picked up a bag he had carried with him to the hot springs. Buried on the bottom were steel cuffs. They clanked as Gray pulled them out, and he showed them to Natsu, dangling them like both a threat and a promise.

"I'm gonna cuff you," he sneered, and the lust within him was nearly at a breaking point. "Get out of your clothes and onto the bed. Now!"

Natsu scampered over to the bed, unbuckling his pants as he went and yanking them off his legs as he collapsed onto the love hotel's firm mattress. Gray also loosened his leather belt and dropped his pants and boxers to the ground, stepping out fully naked. He stalked over to the bed, and Natsu watched him with bated breath.

"Hands up," he ordered, and Natsu snapped to obey.

Natsu watched the ice mage pull the metal handcuffs out from behind his back, holding them between his fingers like a sinful treat. Gray sat on the side of the mattress, stared down hard at the anxious pink-head, then suddenly yanked Natsu's hands up a little harder, making the Dragon Slayer grunt. He clasped one cuff around Natsu's left wrist, wrapped the chain around the bars of the cast iron headboard, and snapped the other cuff tightly around the right wrist.

"Ow!" Natsu yelped as the metal bit into his flesh. "Hey, careful."

Gray just laughed. "They're metal. They hurt. They're not like the fuzzy ones I have. These are the type that will leave dark bruises on your skin."

Natsu licked his lips lustfully at the thought.

"So don't pull too hard. You'll really bruise yourself, and then what will Lucy and Erza say?"

Flippantly, Natsu stated, "Who cares what they say?"

Gray just smiled down at his captured dragon. "Yeah, but if they ask, what would you tell them?"

"I wouldn't tell them about us," Natsu promised. "You don't have to worry about that."

"Good," Gray said seriously. He definitely did not want people in the guild to know he had these sorts of tendencies, but then again, he was sure Natsu felt the same way. What would people say?

Gray gazed over the muscular body, his eyes taking it all in, yet lingering on the stiff mast sticking up through wiry, dark-pink hair.

"You're really hard, Natsu. Just look at that cock," he breathed in admiration. If Gray ever wanted to worship anything, this was certainly praiseworthy. "You're wet already." He swiped a pearl of precum off and licked it.

"Gray..." Natsu shuddered.

Gray stroked Natsu's cock slowly, lazily enticing it. "Did you like touching me in the hot spring?"

"Mm-hmm," Natsu nodded fervently.

"I liked it," Gray moaned breathlessly. "I like to feel you in me." He looked down sternly. "I wanna feel you in me, Natsu."

The trance Natsu had fallen into suddenly shattered, and he jolted with wide eyes. "Wait..._what?_"

Gray smirked playfully. "You heard me."

"Gray!"

"I...want...you...to...fuck...me," he said slowly.

"No..." Natsu yanked on the handcuffs. "Please, Gray. Not that."

Gray chuckled lightly. "What's wrong with you? You were okay using your finger."

"That's...different."

Gray squeezed Natsu a little harder, stroking faster. The Dragon Slayer's body arched up off the mattress. He yanked on the handcuffs again, rattling them against the metal headboard.

"Nnngh...Gray..."

"Do you like me touching you?"

"Ye-...mmm..."

"You feel ready, Natsu," Gray moaned in a whisper. "You feel ready for my ass. I need to be ready for you." Gray reached to the nightstand. Being a love hotel, it always had lube ready, and he smeared a little onto his fingers. Then he reached under him and pressed a finger inside his ass. He hummed at the slippery middle finger slid in.

Natsu stared, enthralled by the sight of that finger disappearing into the ice mage's body. He remembered the feel, how only a few minutes ago, it was his finger in there. Pure amazement and shuddering lust filled him. "Gray..." he whispered in awe.

"Do you like watching me touch myself?" Gray slipped out, then forced a second finger in. "Nnngh! Fuck." He opened his eyes and saw that Natsu had calmed down just watching him. He smirked at the reaction. "Do you like to watch me..._nngh_...slide my fingers..._mmh_...inside?"

Natsu felt embarrassed that he liked watching so much. "I...I don't..."

"Shhh." Gray had an understanding smile. "I'll take care of the prepping. You don't have to worry."

"Th-...that's not it," Natsu stuttered.

Gray caressed his face tenderly. "Don't worry, Natsu." Then he realized something. "You've never entered someone, have you?"

"N-...no," Natsu admitted awkwardly.

"It's okay. It's normal to be nervous your first time."

Natsu looked frustrated. "Gray, that's not it."

"Shhh," he hushed again, stroking the pink hair. "It'll be okay. I'll take care of you. I think I'm spread wide now." He straddled over Natsu and crawled to sit right on his groin. Then he took the bottle of lube and drizzled some onto Natsu's cock.

"Gray...please!" Natsu begged in desperation, trying to draw back, away from the cold, thick liquid.

"Hey, it's not going to hurt _you_." Then he softened his voice. "And it's not going to hurt me too badly. It's going to feel good. And you're going to make me feel..._very _good. You wanna make me feel good, right?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

Again, Gray hushed him. He smiled down with confidence. "Here we go."

He took hold of Natsu's arousal, stilling it as he sank down onto the cock. Natsu cried out at the tightness around him and all that warmth covered over him. He shook his head, but still Gray sank down, gritting his teeth as he spread open wider.

"Gray..." Natsu sobbed.

"Almost...ooh...yeah..." Gray felt himself sitting full on the cock. Goddammit, it hurt! "I can do this," he said to himself. Then he smiled down at the quivering boy. "Your _little dragon_ is hungry." He chuckled at the annoyance in Natsu's face. Even glaring at him like normal, he was cute. "All right. Just give me a moment. Shit, you're huge."

"Gray..."

"Do you like to feel inside of me?"

"Yeah."

"How does it feel?"

"Nngh...I don't know," he mumbled. "You're...tight."

Gray chuckled softly. "Well, that's good."

Natsu peeked an eye open. "Have you ever...ever done this?"

Gray frowned a bit. "Let's not talk about that. It's just us here."

Natsu pouted. "Then you have."

"Please, let's not talk of the past." Still, as he tried to adjust to Natsu's size, he saw the Dragon Slayer giving him a demanding look, silently ordering him to confess. "Fine," he groaned in annoyance. "Once. It didn't mean anything, just...an experiment."

"You mean like this, tied up?"

"Oh hell no. Look, I...I don't want to get into that."

"Who was it?" Natsu demanded quietly, clenching his cuffed fists.

Gray looked away. "Dammit..."

"Tell me who."

"Look, I really..."

"Who!"

Gray began to feel angry by the jealousy in those narrow eyes. "I don't even know. Okay?" he shouted. "It was just...someone. A one-night stand." Natsu still glared. "I'm telling the truth. I didn't get his name...or I was too drunk to remember. I just recall meeting him, going home, it happened, and in the morning he was gone and my ass was killing me. Look, I really don't want to think about that. I want to be with you. I want to feel you, and I want you to like this. Okay? Do you like it?"

"I...I don't know," Natsu admitted.

Gray chuckled softly. "Well, that's because I haven't moved yet. I think I'm adjusted. Here we go."

He raised his hips, and Natsu's cock slid along the lubed hole. The Dragon Slayer shuddered at the feel. It was so amazing, far better than anything he had ever experienced before. Then slowly, gripping the sheets, Gray lowered himself down again.

"Nnngh!" Natsu clenched his teeth as the ring of tight muscles squeezed him. There was something...familiar. Something dark that loomed just behind the bright pleasure. Natsu wanted to ignore that shadow and indulge in Gray.

Gray felt loosened now, and the face under him kept him relaxed as he began a rhythm, riding slowly on top of Natsu, sliding up and down, letting his thighs do the work, while under him the Dragon Slayer writhed in pleasure.

"You like that, don't you?" Gray panted through the pain. "Up..._uuuugh_...and down..._nngh_, God! Shit, you're huge. Nngh!" He panted. The smile of euphoria Natsu had pleased him. "Do you like that? Do you like how I'm squeezing you? I'm gonna make you come."

Natsu suddenly tensed up. The shadow in his mind lunged forward. A face. Cruel words. _I'm gonna make you come, boy..._

Gray saw those squinty eyes widen, filled with panic. Natsu shuddered violently and choked out a suppressed cry. His mouth opened like he wanted to scream, but the squeezing tenseness of fear silenced him.

"Natsu?" he asked sternly. What was happening? Natsu looked horrified. No, beyond just being scared. He looked like he had just seen Death...or worse.

"Ru—...reh..."

"Natsu...?"

"RED!" he screamed, thrashing under Gray, trying to get away. "Red, red, red!"

"Shit!" Gray quickly pulled away, not caring how much doing that hurt his ass, and he sat to the side with Natsu still screaming the color over and over, convulsing in terror. "Natsu!"

"Red, red, red..."

"Hey, it's over, okay? It's all over."

Natsu suddenly sneered at him with flames dancing on his skin. In an animalistic growl, he snarled, "Release me, you sick bastard!"

Gray flinched hard, feeling like he got punched in the gut. He quickly reached up and unlocked the handcuffs. He thought Natsu might actually attack him, but instead the teen curled into a ball, rubbing his wrists, lightly feeling his neck, then huddling down, shuddering, breathing heavily, and snuffling his nose.

"It's okay, Natsu," Gray whispered, trying to comfort him by wrapping his arms around that hot body. "It's all over."

"Gray..." he shivered.

"I'm right here." He began to caress Natsu's neck and shoulders.

"NO!" Natsu screamed, pulling away again. "Don't touch my neck."

Gray's hand drew back. He watched in confusion and fear, wanting to help Natsu, but he had no clue what to do. He began using those safe words, after hearing that they were the best way to make sure a lover did not go too far, but he never had a partner use the highest level on him. Not only that, but Natsu seemed to be reliving something.

Something really bad.

Something that worried Gray.

"S-sorry," Natsu muttered, not fully calmed down yet, but a little better. "I'm sorry for freaking out like that."

"It's fine." Gray tried to sound understanding, although he did not comprehend the situation at all. "That's what those words are for."

But no one had ever gone the highest level.

What the hell was going on?

With the dread fading, something else filled Gray. Guilt. He had pushed Natsu too far, and he felt like a wretched asshole for traumatizing him like that. It wasn't what this sort of sexual play was about. Not at all! It was supposed to be about having fun, indulging in the quirks that made sex more enjoyable. It was meant to be fun play, not agony, and not something to induce a panic attack. Yet with the guilt was anger. Why had Natsu not warned him? Why did he freak out? If it was so bad...

"You should have said Yellow before it got that bad," he yelled in accusation. "I don't know your limits. I don't know..." Gray broke off, tears choking his throat, truly shaken by this. "I don't know what's okay and what's not."

He really did not know anything about Natsu, not on this level of intimacy. Traumatizing him was the ultimate betrayal of the trust that was vital for any encounter involving bondage. Without trust, there could be no relationship. Pushing Natsu this far was a sign that he could not read the body language of his partner. It meant he was a failure as a Dominant. He didn't deserve someone to be submissive and obey him!

Still, failure in his role was secondary to being a failure toward Natsu. He knew Natsu had issues. This was only their second time together, and already he was pushing Natsu's limits to this degree. To go Red! The last thing Gray wanted was for Natsu to leave because he fucked up.

_I pushed him too far. It's my fault! It's my fault! It's my..._

"It's my fault," Natsu mumbled, echoing Gray's own thoughts. "I thought I was okay. I thought I could handle...and then suddenly...I couldn't. It just...hit me too fast."

"Can I ask what triggered it? Whatever it was, I won't ever do it again."

Natsu snuffled moistly. "A combination. What you were doing. What you said."

"What did I say?" Gray asked quietly, truly worried now.

Natsu squirmed around, trying to loosen up his tensed muscles. "You said... 'Do you like that' and...and about squeezing and..." He was practically in tears. "...and 'I'm gonna make you come.'" His voice cracked as he said the words again, and he rubbed his neck again. "You said it while...while doing that to me."

Gray's brow tensed up. "Natsu...?"

"_Don't ask!_" he screamed in shuddering panic, then Natsu curled into a tighter ball and whispered, "Just...don't ask. Please."

"All right." Hesitantly, Gray hugged Natsu around from the back and pulled him up into his chest. He kissed the sweaty, salty shoulder and rested his cheek on the warm back, making sure to avoid contact with Natsu's neck. "I'm right here, Natsu. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm not gonna pry. I'll just stay right here with you."

"Thank you," he sighed weakly. "I'm so sorry."

"No, it's fine. We all have our limits, so don't worry about it."

"But..." Natsu twisted around to look at him. "I did like it," he assured with a smile.

That gave Gray a little relief. "That's good."

Natsu glanced down at the other's turgid cock. "You...you still need it, right?" he asked hesitantly.

"Don't worry about me," Gray quickly assured, ignoring the aching arousal.

"I...I thought...m-maybe I could watch you."

Gray saw the excitement return to Natsu's eyes. He was shaken, but he was still eager, biting his lower lips with uncertainty. "Do you mean you want to watch me touch myself?"

"Mm-hmm," Natsu nodded eagerly. "Keep me handcuffed, then touch yourself while kneeling over me. But don't touch me."

"You just want to be teased," Gray realized, and already his heart was beginning to thump at the prospects.

"I...I want you to...come on me," Natsu whispered heatedly. "I want to feel it drip all over me."

"Shit!" Gray hissed quietly, steeling himself back as his cock surged due to Natsu's erotic gaze and salacious words. His breathing came faster, and he licked his lips as they began to dry out from panting. "You wanna watch, huh? Wanna see how I touch myself?"

"Mm-hmm," Natsu practically whimpered. His chest was also moving faster.

"But no touching?"

"Nn-ngh." He shook his head firmly.

Gray again straddled over Natsu's body. He picked up the handcuffs and chained him to the headboard again. Natsu gave a pull on his wrists, making sure he was secured, while Gray crawled down his body.

"Knees together," he ordered, and Natsu obeyed quickly, clamping the legs together. Gray settled over his thighs, his knees on either side, and smiled down at Natsu's enthralled gaze.

"You wanna see how I like it?" he whispered. "Wanna see how I do it to myself?" His hand slid down his torso, running over the taut muscles and scars. "I don't start right away. I have to build up the energy, y'know. It's really like pushing all that sexual energy...down." His hand caressed down his lower stomach, then skipped over the groin and to his thighs. "Then up." Both hands now dragged up his thighs, and Gray shuddered, as if he really was directing a magical flow of erotic power through his whole body. "When I do this, my whole body feels colder than usual. Except here." He did not touch yet. He looked down at the strain of his erection. "That part's burning hot. But I still don't touch there yet."

He spread his legs a little more, reached down, and cupped his balls hanging heavy with building need.

"Here first. Just a little bit. Just stroking them." He closed his eyes as his fingers rolled the balls gently. "But then, quickly here." His right hand kept massaging, but his left hand grasped his cock, pumping with rough speed. "No pretext. Quick and hard, right from the start."

Natsu gulped through his dry throat as he watched Gray jerking himself fast. This was not the way he had expected. Natsu had never really been able to jerk himself off, not with his issues, so watching someone else do what he always wished he could freely do was exciting, yet also made him jealous. Natsu knew he had a serious issue. He couldn't come from desire alone. He had to mentally think he was being forced. But Gray...Gray wanted release, and he indulged in it. Natsu imagined, what if he could do that, too? What if he could simply touch himself and pleasure his own body?

Gray glanced down and saw those narrow eyes glaring with longing. "Wanna touch?" he teased.

The desperation in Natsu's brow tightened. "I...can't."

"I could release one hand. You could touch yourself..."

"I can't!" he shouted with frustration growling in the back of his throat.

"Okay," Gray said instantly, keeping his voice calm, although Natsu's issues were disconcerting. "Just keep watching me. It feels good," he groaned, then smirked at him. "I like to have you watch."

The fast rhythm began again, skin slapping skin. Although he had already been hard for at least half an hour—hell, he'd been hard off and on since waking up that morning—he wanted to put on a good show. Having Natsu watch him fulfilled the slight exhibitionist tendency within him. In public, Gray didn't want anyone to find out, but here, in private, having someone watch him was thrilling.

"Oh God, Natsu," he moaned. His back arched for a moment, and the pace slowed down. "I don't like coming too soon," he said, as if he had to narrate the whole act. "But I like it fast."

He began again, a steady but quick stroking. Then when it seemed like his wrist might tire out, his hips did the work instead, snapping into his hand just as he had been thrust into Natsu the night before, slamming him into the tiles of his bathroom.

"Oooh, fuck yeah," he groaned.

Natsu watched with near agony. He remembered the physical sensations of sliding into Gray, and as he watched, he imagined himself doing that. He wanted to do that to Gray, to thrust into him, to snap his hips and pound into that cold ass. Mental fuckery aside, he wanted the physical pleasure that was so close, yet so astronomically out of his reach.

Then Gray sat back on his haunches. "God, I'm so close. So close," he panted heavily. "Don't wanna come too soon, though. I like to keep feeling it. I like to make it last. Shit, but my balls are so tight." He gasped as he realized this really was far more amazing than his usual solo sessions. Gray licked his lips, then lazily opened his eyes to look down at Natsu. The sight of the pink-haired Dragon Slayer handcuffed under him was almost too much. Gray felt a stab of need, and he grabbed his cock harder. "Do you want me to come?"

Natsu did not answer right away. He was trapped in a daze and hardly aware that Gray had even spoken.

"I won't if you don't want me to. This is all for you, Natsu. It's your own private show. So tell me what you want to see."

Natsu tried to speak, but his throat was parched like a man who had not drank in days. He swallowed a couple times before words could escape.

"I want you to come. I want it to splatter all over me."

That stabbing need became a goddamn spiked battering ram, slamming into Gray's libido and breaking apart the ramparts. He almost doubled over as his body shuddered at Natsu's words. His hand instinctively moved faster, and his hips began to work in tandem.

Natsu smirked as he saw the look of being overwhelmed. "I wanna watch you lose it. For me, Gray. All over me. I wanna feel it dripping over my skin..."

"Shut up, Natsu!"

He chuckled playfully. "Did I find your weakness?"

Gray glared down at him. "Bastard."

Natsu licked his lips, savoring having a little control over him. "Come for me, Gray," he urged.

"You don't have to...nngh...tell me. Almost there. Almost...gyaaah!"

The slap of flesh against flesh got faster, and Gray no longer tried to make moans that would turn Natsu on. He growled and cursed. Then his head flew back.

"N-Natsu..."

He went silent. His breath caught, his body tense, and Gray did not even breathe as strings of whiteness shot out, splattering across Natsu's chest.

Gray felt incredible. He needed that release...so much!

The searing heat that had built up in his cock eased away, melting back into the rest of his body. He shuddered out a breath, utterly overwhelmed...amazed at how much better even masturbating was when it was with Natsu. He looked down and saw those squinty eyes staring massively and an insanely aroused cock leaking with Natsu's own excitement. The Dragon Slayer's torso and chest were covered in white wetness.

"Good show?" Gray asked arrogantly.

Natsu gulped hard, enthralled. "That...was the hottest thing I've ever seen."

He had to laugh, feeling a little smug that he had been such a good spectacle. Then, still catching his breath, he nodded to the _little dragon_. "Do you need help with that?"

Natsu shook his head. "Is it weird: not wanting to be touched?"

"No," Gray shrugged. He climbed off the bed and walked to the adjoined bathroom. "Some people simply have a kink for unresolved sexual tension."

"Is that what it's called?" Natsu mused. Gray returned with a hand towel and wiped up the mess. As Natsu watched, he was amazed Gray fought the temptation to also rub his cock and the precum dripping clear from there. Gray was truly taking care of all Natsu's needs, even the mental mess. "I just wanna feel myself hard like this, but I don't want it to end. I don't want to be touched, but I want to stay aroused."

"Just teased, huh?" Gray asked. "Hmm..." He set the towel aside and thought about it. Then he got an idea, a devious and utterly perverted idea, and his voice deepened as he leaned into Natsu's face. "You know, I could _really _tease you," he whispered in a threatening, seductive voice. "I could tease you...and not even touch you."

Natsu gulped hard. Gray had that look in his face again, a gleam to his eyes like a storm ready to break and sweep away all sanity. "What do you mean?" he asked hesitantly with a tremor in his words.

"I could use something else. Something other than my hands."

Gray looked around, searching the hotel room, and spotted the discarded clothes. Amongst his pants was his leather belt. He walked over, slowly threaded the belt through the pant loops, and checked out the quality of the leather. Not too frayed, but well worn in. Perfect! He glanced back over to Natsu. The teen's eyes widened as he saw what Gray held in his hands.

"I could use this," Gray smirked. "I could _belt _you."

Natsu stared, transfixed by the sight of the leather running through Gray's fingers. "Yeaaah," he whispered in rapture. Then he caught himself and shook his head. "I...I mean..."

"Is it too much?"

"No! No, I...I think..." His eyes raised off the belt and up to Gray's face. "I'd like that."

Gray grinned down at the naked, sculpted body and ordered, "Flip over."

Natsu rolled over onto his stomach. Gray set the belt down for a moment and readjusted the handcuffs so they were not twisted and uncomfortable. Then Gray stepped back and gazed on the taut back, firm buttocks, and muscular thighs. Natsu's flesh was so perfect on the backside, a sign that he never turned his back to an enemy.

Gray wanted, so badly, to be the one to mark up that flesh!

Then, in a teasing jeer, he said, "You could always just frot against the sheets."

"Shut up," Natsu snapped. He placed his cheek against the pillow and looked over to where Gray was standing. "Just...do it."

Gray picked up the belt again, grasped the metal buckle in his left hand, and began to wrap the leather around his palm, coiling it until just the right amount of strap dangled in his fist. Slowly, Gray dragged the tip of the leather belt up Natsu's thighs, over the buttocks, and across the back. Natsu's breathing was heavy, but leveling, building tension as he felt the roughness of the leather. He squirmed just a little at the feel of it.

"It's rather tempting, isn't it?" Gray said in a low purr. "Tempting and teasing." He looked down at the half of Natsu's face that he could see. Just a moment of pity tickled his mind. "This is gonna hurt, you know."

"Yeah, I...I can take it," Natsu insisted stubbornly.

"Are you sure? If this is too much, after what just happened...if you even get a _hint _that it's too much, just say Yellow."

"Yeah, I know."

Gray glared at him. "I'm serious, Natsu. Don't do what you did before. Don't be afraid to say Yellow."

"Okay, really, I got it."

Gray hoped he really did. He dragged the belt over Natsu's skin some more.

"You feel the leather on you, waiting for it." He looked once more at Natsu's face. "Are you ready for this?"

The Dragon Slayer gulped thickly. "I think so."

Gray raised his left hand above his head and swiftly swung the belt across the pale ass. The crack of the leather striking flesh was clear and sharp. The skin jiggled just for a moment before Natsu tensed up.

"Aah!" he cried out in shock.

Gray leaned down into Natsu's ear. "Do you like that?"

"Yeah," he gasped, nodding frantically.

"Are you okay?"

Natsu spent a moment to make sure, and Gray was thankful that the fire-idiot was actually taking this seriously. "Yeah. Yeah, I think I'm okay."

Gray dragged the leather across the tender skin. Natsu tensed, then relaxed, but as the belt went over the pink stripe slowly rising to the surface, he tensed again, only to slowly release the taut muscles.

"It's a bit of a teasing effect, isn't it?" he said lightly. "The fear. You fear the pain. You wonder when it's going to happen again...and you _want _it to happen. You want to feel it, and you don't want to feel it, and you're wondering when is it going to..."

_Crack!_

"Ayyy...heeeh," Natsu cried out, with a shudder exhale at the end. This time his whole spine arched at the pain.

"...when is it going to hit again," Gray concluded smugly. He laughed sadistically. Then Gray looked down at the twin stripes on Natsu's ass. "Well, this is leaving a bit of a mark on here. I like to see you marked. I want to touch it and rub it out. Kiss your flesh. I'm not going to, though," he said decisively. "You told me not to, so I'm not going to. The only thing that will touch you is the tip of my..."

_Snap!_

"Nngh!" Natsu groaned, fisting up his hands.

"...of my belt." Gray sneered as he looked down at now three angry imprints of his belt. "God, Natsu, I want to touch you," he growled in frustration. He heard another groan from the pink-haired man. "Are you okay?" he asked in worry.

"Yeah," Natsu replied quickly.

"If you're not, then..."

"Nngh... No, I'm fine."

"We can stop right now..."

"_No!_" Natsu cried out in desperation. "Mmh...more. I...I want more."

Gray bit back his lust. "Shit, Natsu. You really drive me crazy, you know that? But you want more, do you? Do you like the pain?"

"I...I don't think it's so much the pain as...as how it makes me feel. Not pain, but..." He shrugged slightly.

"Pleasure?" Gray asked.

Natsu laughed and shook his head. Of course he would think that next. "I don't think it's even that."

"Punishment?"

By the way Natsu froze, Gray could tell he had guessed it precisely.

"You like the punishment after what just happened earlier. You feel you need to be punished, right?"

"Mhn...something like that. I didn't want to...I really didn't mean to..."

"Shh. Don't," Gray said soothingly. "Don't do it anymore. Don't punish yourself. _I'll _be the one to punish you."

Natsu gasped and let out a shuddering moan. "Yeah..."

"You want to be punished. You feel guilty, and you want that guilt beaten out of you. You want to be..._purged_. Cleaned. Of all the filth inside you, all the perversion. _All of it._"

He cried out desperately, "Yes. Please!"

Gray raised his arm again, and the belt came down with two fierce smacks. This time, Natsu shrieked, and his body shuddered at the stinging agony.

Gray smiled down sadistically and chuckled. "That's what you want, huh? Then ask me," he demanded arrogantly. "Ask to be punished."

Tears were in Natsu's eyes. Gray's words hit deeper than he could imagine, piercing straight to his heart. Now that he realized just why this felt so good, he could focus on that. Focus on being punished. Focus on having those dark feelings beaten out of him.

"Punish me, Gray," he sobbed.

Gray felt his cock leap. "Shhhhhit." He laughed at his own weakness against Natsu's tears. "You're really gonna drive me crazy, you know that?" He leaned over Natsu's back and smelled the skin. "I wanna touch you so badly. Are you starting to want it, too? Want me to rub out the sting?"

Natsu sniffled. "I...I do but I don't."

"It's okay. You don't want to be touched, so we can stay just like this. But...you're driving me crazy now." His voice took on a more sinister snarl. "You're not letting me touch you. Which means I have to punish you _more_."

His arm lifted, the belt struck down, twice in a figure eight, two sharp, singing, staccato snaps. Natsu's head lifted back as he moaned wantonly.

"Dammit, Natsu! I really wanna fuck you," Gray growled.

Despite his earlier release, he was starting to get hard again, aching in his groin that was already worn out. Gray had to pause. He had to collect himself, calm down, regain his wits. He looked back down. The two recent strikes had hit wide, one to the lower back, the other closer to the thighs. They joined the other five that striped Natsu's buttocks. The lashes looked like they were ready to bleed.

"You're...really getting red," he said softly, worrying if he had once again taken things too far. "We should probably quit."

Natsu tried to look back, his eyes moist, but panic in his face. "But Gray..."

"No. I'm just gonna keep hitting you, and it's gonna hurt. Too much."

Natsu fisted up his hands in frustration. "I...want more. Please. Just...a few more." Gray looked at him questioningly. "Um...gimme three?" Natsu proposed.

"Three?" Gray asked in amusement. That would make ten total. Gray hadn't imagined that they would even get more than five. "You really are a masochist."

"I...don't feel right yet," Natsu mumbled, not understanding it fully.

Gray hummed, debating what to do. Any more and Natsu really might get a permanent mark. Then again, perhaps he needed this more than Gray imagined. He needed the guilt beaten out. He needed pain to cleanse him of whatever made him feel so disgusting, he didn't even want to be touched.

"All right. I'm gonna give you three. They're going to be quick...and _hard_. The first one will purge out all of your guilt. The second one will purge out all your shame. The third will purge every bit of disgusting filth in you. Is that okay?"

"Yes," Natsu said, sounding solemn, like this was a pact with the Devil.

"Okay. Only three. After those three, no more guilt, no more shame, and you won't be disgusting. You're just going to be Natsu. You'll be the same Natsu you were before any of this happened. Okay?"

Natsu didn't sound all that convinced when he mumbled, "Okay." He added, "Just make them really hard. Really punish me. I want to remember it."

Gray nodded seriously. "All right."

He dragged the belt over the flesh some more. He was going to tease Natsu so he would not know when it was going to come. Natsu laid on the bed, tensed up, wondering when it was going to strike, feeling the slow drag of the leather over his sensitive skin, stinging him whenever it went over one of the burning lashes. He realized Gray was right; he was going to hurt _bad _in the morning. But right now, the pain felt so good. It was a reminder that he was human.

Without any warning, the strikes came. They were loud, and they hit the skin so hard, Gray thought for sure it would leave behind blood. Three brutally hard slaps tormented Natsu's flesh, one to the lower back, one to the ass, and one went diagonal across the buttocks to the upper thigh.

_Smack, smack, smack!_

Natsu screamed by the third one, and Gray was panting too hard. Even if Natsu wanted more, Gray probably would not be able to go on any further.

Sure enough, the belt dropped to the floor and Gray collapsed on top of Natsu, not holding him, but caging him in with his body, keeping just high enough so that nothing touched the Dragon Slayer's back, only the coldness of the ice mage's skin radiating down to his flesh, a soothing coolness against the hot, marked, aching skin.

"Natsu, you're going to be the end of me one of these days," Gray panted. "Fuck, you are too...damn...hot!"

Natsu was lost in a world of pain and pleasure, purged of all guilt, feeling normal again. Feeling aching, but the ache was a good sort of pain. It felt good to hurt. It felt good to be punished. He felt like he could walk out of that room and all that had happened—freaking out, nightmares of the past—all of that was gone. All of that had been beaten out, purged. There was a certain euphoria that flowed in, like water filling a hole that had been shoveled out of his soul. It was such a sweet feeling after the pain, so sweet it made him want to cry.

"Gray?" he muttered after a long silence. "Cuddle me."

Gray laughed in weariness. With the beating over, his cock was realizing it really was too tired, and it shank quickly. However, the adrenaline was still thrumming through his veins. "You and cuddles, huh?" he asked teasingly.

"I just...I need it."

"All right," Gray smiled, "but...you still don't want to be touched, right?"

"Oh! I mean...down there. You can wrap your arms around me."

Gray snorted out a laugh. "Natsu, you're probably hard as a rock."

"Yeah, but...I just don't..." Natsu shifted around uneasily. "It's weird, isn't it?"

"No," Gray assured him, stroking his hand through Natsu's hair. "I told you, it's not weird. Nothing we do is weird. I mean, it's sex. Everything is weird. Everything is perverted. There's no such thing as _normal sex_. It's all perverted. Even plain vanilla sex, it's still perverted, right? So this, what we do...it isn't weird. It's just our way of...of...of having sex."

Natsu looked around over his shoulder. "Having...sex?"

"Well...yeah. I mean, we sort of are, in our own way." Gray paused and thought it over. "I guess it is a little weird to think of it as having sex with you, rather than just play, but...but that's what it is, right? It's our way of expressing..." His words broke off again as Gray found himself stumped.

"Expressing what?"

He considered it, then pouted as he gave up trying to explain it. "Hell if I know."

Gray was done talking. He unlocked the handcuffs, and Natsu rubbed out his wrists. Then cold arms wrapped around him.

"Are you really sure you're okay?" Gray asked tenderly.

Natsu snuggled down into that embrace. "Yeah, I...I think I'm over everything that happened earlier."

"Well, if you ever need to talk things ov-..."

"No!" he shouted, then muttered, "No, not..." He sighed in frustration. "Not yet."

"Okay. Just letting you know."

"Yeah...and thanks, Gray. I really do appreciate it, but...but I...can't talk about it. Not yet. Just...hold me."

Gray squeezed him a little tighter. "I'll hold you, Natsu. I'll hold onto you for as long as you need me."

Natsu sighed and relaxed into Gray's arms. The ache of arousal slowly drifted away. For some reason, leaving that tension unresolved felt like even more punishment, and thus more thrilling. It all melted apart. The arousal, the doubt, the fears, it all shank and went away, drifting through the universe, never to haunt his mind again.

Not until the next time.

But for now, he was free of the past, and all that existed was a present of corporeal aching, emotional catharsis, and soul-rending weariness. He wasn't even sure when he fell asleep. He was simply out, conscious then not, drifting on a lake that reflected his own face, and it was not a dark face anymore. It was peaceful, relaxed...all thanks to Gray.

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

_A/N: This chapter was way too fun to write. It became so intense, I stopped typing and just monologued. That's how I write really intense scenes. I visualize things and start to speak in the characters' voices with occasional descriptives as my head gushes out ideas. When that happens, attempting to type would slow me down, and I'd lose the power of the moment. So I'll grab my cellphone and record myself. Once I finish the "fantasy," I listen back and begin transcribing, filling in where I paused, imagining what they were doing without describing it, but it's still there in my head. I decided to save this recording, simply because it's damn hot! This is me making stuff up as I go, but if you listen and follow along, you'll see that almost all of this ended up in the story. I recommend you listen with headphones. It's NSFW. Profanity, belt cracks (actually, it's me slapping the hell out of my legs) and lots of sexy Rhovy moans. I should do an audiobook of this fanfic!  
_

**_soundcloud com/rhov/fight-me-bite-me-ch-3-full_**_ (add a period before "com")_**_  
_**


	4. A Fucking Checklist

Chapter 4

**A Fucking Checklist**

Natsu woke up already handcuffed to the hotel bed's headboard. Drowsy and cranky with sleepiness, he glared around the room until he saw Gray sitting in a chair by a desk writing on a piece of paper. At the sound of the metal cuffs moving, the ice mage set his pen down and looked over.

"Sorry for the cuffs, but I wanted to make sure you didn't escape from me again like you did last night. We need to talk."

Natsu frowned. "Uh-oh. Whenever someone says that, it usually means I'm in trouble."

Gray laughed silently and shook his head. "No, more like I'm the one who messed up and _should_ be in trouble. I messed up bad earlier. I've spent the past hour coming up with that checklist you mentioned yesterday," he explained, tapping his finger on the sheet of hotel room stationary. "Most of the points on my usual checklist are stuff we've already tried, so this list is shorter than normal."

"A fucking checklist? Seriously?"

"A checklist of fucking, yes," Gray said with complete solemnity. "I have some really bizarre kinks, so something like this is needed."

"Do you do this every time you wanna fuck around with someone?"

Gray stared hard at him for ten whole seconds before quietly whispering, "Is that what this is to you? Fucking around?"

Natsu froze at the caustic words. "I...I don't even know. I mean, yesterday was just so random and sudden. I haven't really had time to think clearly."

"Then we'll skip to question number five. Are you okay with an exclusive sexual relationship?"

"Exclusive?" Natsu muttered. Him and Gray...being exclusive. It made him blush. "A-are you asking me out?"

"If that's what you want. This isn't _fucking around_ to me, Natsu. Still, asking you out doesn't necessarily mean we'd be exclusive. Some couples prefer not to be."

"I consider dating as meaning exclusiveness. I thought that's what we agreed upon."

"So we did. Okay, then let's back up to question four: Are you okay with an open relationship?"

Natsu felt dizzy. He also felt an urge to go to the bathroom. "Can we discuss this after I pee?"

"No. Look, I only take one partner at a time, but if you want more than one then that's something I need to know. I can compromise to some extent, but I don't want you cheating behind my back."

"No! No...just one at a time."

"Would you want a threesome if I suggested it?"

Natsu blinked in shock. "I...guess I'd be okay with that. So long as it's someone we both know, someone who we can definitely trust with...with...this secret."

"I don't have anyone in mind at the moment. It's just a question. Can I kiss your lips?"

"Haven't we done that?"

"I have a whole list of locations. Lips, cheeks, neck, nipples, belly button, cock..."

"I have to pee here. It's fine, all of it."

"Touching: we've done just about all that," he hummed. "Are you okay having your nipples licked, and with licking my nipples?"

"Yes to both."

"Would you be okay licking or sucking my feet?"

"Whoa...uh, yeah. Totally."

"Can I lick your feet?"

"If you really want to, but I don't think that'll get me off."

"Can I touch you in a sexual way without asking permission?"

"Not in public!"

Gray skimmed down and checked off something. "Noted. No public sexual touching without permission. But in private?"

"Sure, if you wanna touch, do it. You don't need to ask."

"Some people are sensitive about that. Are you okay touching me in a sexual way in public?"

"Like earlier in the hot springs?"

"Yes."

"I...well...only if no one can see us."

"Can I touch you in a sexual way in public _if_ I ask permission?"

Natsu thought about it, and his brow began to tense up.

"It's like what we did earlier today."

"I know," he snapped, but still he thought it over. "It's okay so long as no one sees, but I'll probably have to stop you before I get to the point of needing to be restrained."

"Can I touch you in a nonsexual but still romantic way in public, both with or without permission?"

"Do you mean like holding hands?"

"Yes, or caressing your face or rubbing your thigh. Just friendly or romantic touches."

"Do we want others to know about us?"

"That's up to you," Gray replied. "I'm fine if our friends know about us, just not the kinky stuff. If you want to kiss or hug or hold hands in public, I'm okay with a little PDA, so long as we keep it discreet."

Natsu's brow creased as he thought about it. "I'll say yes for now, but I need to think about whether I actually want the guild to know. If they know we're lovers, they'll question how I got bruises around my wrists, and it'd be harder to keep everything else secret."

"Good point. We'll discuss that more later, so a provisional 'yes' to public romantic touches, both with and without permission."

As Gray wrote in some notes, Natsu thought about how a relationship like that would be, to hold hands walking down the streets of Magnolia, to sneak in kisses while cuddled together in a corner of the guild hall, openly discussing romantic dates with their friends—_We haven't even gone on a real date, unless the hot spring counts_—and overall just being a normal couple...on the outside. In private, they could do all the kinkiness they wanted! It was such a nice thought, a happy future, and it made Natsu blush warmly.

"Are you okay having semen on your body?"

That warm, fuzzy feeling was instantly set ablaze in a sea of embarrassment. "I thought I made that obvious just now."

"I want to make sure. Are you okay with _your_ semen on _my_ body?"

"Yeah."

"Fruits or other food items on your body?"

"If you want, but isn't that weird?"

"Licking chocolate sauce off a lover is actually really fun. We'll try it some time. What about things like oil, lotion, juice, champaign, caramel, slime, foam, or mud on your body?"

"Uhh...I'm not gonna ask, but...sure, why the hell not!"

"What about urine, feces, or vomit on your body?"

"Wait, you mean pissing and shitting on me?" Natsu cried out. Warm fuzzy feelings: officially obliterated.

"One or the other, or all of them."

Natsu cringed down. "Vomit and poop, no. I don't want you to poop or puke on me."

"Would you want to piss on me?"

"On...you?" Natsu eyes widened. "Uh, actually...yeah. That sounds hot. Weird, but hot."

"Can I piss on you?"

"Only if we're in a shower and I can wash off right away."

Gray jotted the conditions down. "Would you be willing to drink my urine?"

"Now you're just screwing with me," he pouted.

Gray looked up from the chart, and his face was dead serious. "I'm not. It's something I think would be really erotic, making you drink my piss. It's sterile and safe, I don't have diseases, and obviously I wouldn't do that if I had a kidney infection or anything, but I have to warn you, it doesn't taste good. Still, it'd be really hot to make you do that."

Natsu's stomach twisted. He used to think his kinks were bizarre, but Gray was on a whole other level. "I honestly have no clue what piss tastes like, but I'm gonna say let's put that one as a _maybe_ for way in the future, and only if you're willing to drink mine in return."

"Noted, and actually, I'd love to."

When Gray said that, Natsu's jaw dropped. The urge in his bladder increased as he thought about letting loose and pissing into Gray's eager mouth. However, the arousal that thought created made the urge to pee hurt. His thighs twisted together as his bladder began to ache.

Gray slowly raised his eyes from the paper and watched Natsu twisting with urgency. He unconsciously licked his lips as he saw the discomfort in the Dragon Slayer's face. "Do you really have to pee?" he asked quietly, feeling his pulse increase.

"I already told you I did," Natsu snapped crankily.

Gray swallowed hard as he felt heat pooling in his groin. "How bad is it?"

"Not so bad where I'm gonna piss myself yet, but my bladder is starting to hurt." Natsu noticed a change in smell in the room, and he looked over to Gray in shock. He smelled the hormones of arousal, and Gray's face looked almost completely overcome by lustful fascination. The stiffness in the boxers was a sure sign that the smell was coming from him. Was he really getting aroused seeing Natsu needing to pee? Natsu smirked a little. "You're one kinky bastard."

"You're one to talk!" Gray snapped defensively. He tried to focus back down on the checklist and ignore the way his heart pounded at the thought of Natsu struggling not to piss himself. "Okay, you managed to flush the ice water out of your ass, but would you be willing to do more? Are you okay taking a crap while I watch?"

Natsu twisted again, but this time he curled his lips. Between his need to pee, the way some of these things Gray listed made him hard, and the pure disturbing images some of the suggestions evoked, he was having one of the worst cranky wake-ups of his life.

"M-maybe. I never really thought about that. But, not standing up like that time. If I happen to be taking a dump on the toilet, and you happen to be in the bathroom, that's fine."

"Would you be okay watching me take a crap, and not in the toilet?"

Natsu grimaced. "I...wouldn't be utterly against it if you got off that way, but I can tell you, it's not gonna turn me on."

"Don't know unless you try. Can I watch you piss?"

"I'm ready to piss now, bastard!" He yanked on the handcuffs harshly.

That gleam of lecherous fascination returned as Gray smirked seductively. "Can I watch?"

Heat seared Natsu's cheeks. The twitching in his cock increased as the cold air against his naked body became even more pronounced. "Fine, I guess that's okay. And I know you're gonna ask, so same for watching you. Watching others use the bathroom isn't arousing to me, but if you want to have me watch, I will."

"What about using catheters?"

Natsu raised a wary eyebrow. "How the hell does that work?"

"I stick a catheter up your dick and either don't let you piss or force you to piss where I want."

"I...don't think so. Actually, no. Big no."

"Okay. Saves me money on buying them. Ice was fine. What about fire?"

Natsu arched an eyebrow. "Really? You have to ask?"

"Okay, dumb question. What about wax?"

"Uh...wax?"

"Dripping hot candle wax on you."

Natsu's gaze drifted, and as Gray watched, he noticed the Dragon Slayer's arousal grew.

"Natsu?"

"Fuck yes," he said hoarsely.

Gray chuckled at the eagerness. He drew a star next to that one. Definitely something to try in the near future! "Um...okay, this will sound weird, but just let me know if any of these are okay: razors, needles, knifes, swords, hot pokers, branding utensils, or other hot metal surfaces or piercing utensils used on your skin."

"Hell no!"

"Good. Those are hard limits for me, as well. I don't like getting permanent marks, but if you're into that, I can do that to you. Biting until the skin breaks is a big yes for you. I'm usually not into that, but so long as you can heal it with that dragon-lust-spit-healing-thing, then it should be fine. Let's see...ah! You freaked out when I entered you, but it was only triggered by me speaking. Would you be okay if we tried anal sex again, with you as the giver, if we do it without speaking?"

"I dunno. Maybe."

"Would it be better if the lights were off?"

"No, lights on. I want to see you there."

"Can I turn the lights off other times?"

"Not if I'm inside you. If you're the one pounding into me, we can try it, but it's not as fun, right?"

"Depends. Can I blindfold you?"

"I'll give it a try, but I might need to see depending on the situation."

"Can I gag you?"

"Gag me?" Natsu shivered a bit. "No. No gags."

"Okay. You're obviously fine with me masturbating for you, but would you be okay masturbating for me?"

"I...guess so. But I can't actually get myself off that way. It's never worked. I can't come unless I'm tied up and forced."

"Are you okay giving manual sex? You know, touching me."

"Touching inside your ass was really nice, but I think I can only do that for a little while, and I'd prefer to have at least one hand restrained."

"Same with touching my dick?"

Natsu stiffened. "I...I don't know. Through your clothes is okay, but when we're _in the moment_...I don't think I trust myself."

"Okay, limited cock touching. Can I use sex toys: dildo, vibrator, butt plug, anal beads, cock rings, testicle cuffs, artificial vagina...?"

"NO!" Natsu screamed, then suddenly he jolted in shock by his own paranoid reaction. "That...that is..."

"See, this is why I have a checklist. Sex toys are a hard limit." He began to write that down.

"A what?"

"It means I absolutely won't use them on you. Do you think you could use a sex toy on me?"

Natsu was still shaking from the near panic attack. "I...I don't know. Probably something like a...a...what are the plastic cocks called?"

"Dildo."

"Yeah, that might be okay. Maybe okay to use something like that on me, too. I think a vibrator would be nice," he muttered, blushing slightly, "but something like a fake vagina...no. Hell no."

Gray watched the tightness in Natsu's brow and the way his eyes flitted back and forth. He really wanted to ask what sort of trauma happened in Natsu's past. The curiosity was killing him! However, he had to be respectful. This was not the time for prying into a bitter past.

"Let's go through one at a time. Dildos are okay. Vibrator, yes. Butt plug?"

"What the hell does that do?"

"What it says. It's like a mini rubber dick, plugs your ass, fills you up, so I can use my cock elsewhere."

"Okay...that's fine."

"Anal beads and cock rings?" By Natsu's confused face and silence, Gray realized he truly was inexperienced and likely too innocent for all these kinks. "Anal beads are a string of balls that go up your ass. I don't own any, but I'm willing to buy some. A cock ring goes around your cock, keeps your erection up and prevents you from coming so you last long enough to fully enjoy what I have to give you."

"Oooh! I like that idea."

Gray chuckled at the brightness in Natsu's eyes. "I'll have to buy one."

"Oh, don't go out of your way."

"Nah, I don't mind. I know a little shop. So yes on both." Gray wrote that down and dragged his finger down to the next on the list. "Are you okay with cock and ball restraints?"

"How the hell does that work?"

"Wraps around your cock, usually to keep you from coming, or around your balls to pull them away from your body. You know how your balls draw up just before coming? The restraint makes you really feel that."

"That's kinda...hardcore, I guess. Still, I don't think I'd have a problem with it."

"I'll put that as a maybe. What about nipple clamps?"

"Umm...probably?" Natsu gave a shrug. "I'm not sure what that would be like, but it'd probably be okay."

"How about wearing a chastity belt?"

"Can I still pee in one of those?"

"Of course you can. You just can't touch yourself. I'd like to make you wear one if I have to go on a solo mission. That way you can't masturbate while I'm gone. You'll save all that sexual frustration for me, and only I can release you from your prison."

Natsu felt a wave of dizziness. "Holy crap, I want that," he gasped, and his cock surged at the thought of being trapped, imprisoned, locked away so no one could touch it. He hissed in pain as the attempted arousal reminded him that he had to pee. "Hurry up! I'm ready to piss."

"Oh God..." Gray gasped so softly, a normal person would have missed it, but Natsu's sensitive ears heard the soft hiss. "Okay, um...next one..." Instead, he looked up with interest. "Are you really ready to piss yourself?"

"I can hold it a few more minutes. Just hurry up."

Gray twisted his hips in the seat to adjust for his arousal. "Erotic electrostimulation?"

"No clue what that is."

"Short version: I zap you. The pain and stimulation can be really pleasurable."

"I'll give it a try, I guess."

"Are you okay with terms of endearment?"

"Call me your cute snuggly dragon and I will punch you in the balls." He watched as Gray began to write that down. "Dude, I was joking!"

"I'm not," Gray said seriously. "I'll let you know right now: don't call me Ice Boy, Snow Daddy, Polar Bear, Shades, and sure as hell, don't you dare call me Gray-sama." He shivered slightly at that.

"Juvia would hate that."

"Juvia is why I added that to the list."

"And the others on the list?"

"Old girlfriends or people I don't like."

"I'll probably just keep calling you Droopy-eyed Ice Princess," Natsu said with a cocky smirk.

"Asshole!" Gray chuckled.

"I don't have any name I particularly hate, just nothing overly sweet. Oh and..." Natsu's eyes darkened again. "Don't ever refer to me as _Boy_. Just...don't."

"Noted. Next question. Are you okay with saying _I love you_ or hearing me say it to you?"

Natsu blinked in shock. "You...love me?"

"It's just a question. Some people really freak out if they hear someone tell them that, or they think it's too embarrassing to say it out loud."

"So then, you don't love me?" If Natsu had been a dog, his ears would have drooped. That was the sort of face Gray saw, and it was precisely what he imagined.

"Just answer the question."

"Not until you answer mine. Do you love me?"

Gray rolled his eyes in frustration. "Something like that..." This was not the time to discuss something so deep. He wanted to get through the checklist. "I'm still trying to sort you out, Natsu. I can sort out my own feelings later. I'm not the kind of guy who says _I love you_ on a whim. If I say it, I mean it. I can tell you right now, I probably won't say it often."

Natsu had to admit, he felt disappointed hearing that. He always wanted someone who would whisper _I love you_ in his ear. Hesitantly, he mumbled, "Are you okay if I say it to you?"

"It'll embarrass me, so not in public, but in private it's fine."

"I...would probably say it. If I meant it," he added quickly. "And...I'd like to hear it being said to me, but only if you want to."

"Okay." _Well, that wasn't awkward or anything!_ "How do you feel about roleplay?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Pretending to be something else. Like, dressing up as a police officer, a little schoolboy, a pirate, or pretending you're the dark mage and I'm the Magic Council soldier."

Natsu began to laugh. "Seriously?"

"I'm not actually into that," Gray assured him. "I just remember that was on my list. Some girls are really into those sorts of things."

Being reminded that Gray had enough sexual experience to even _need_ a list like this, and to have categories geared for women, made Natsu pout with jealousy. "I'm...not against it, I guess. Not really my thing, though."

"How about dressing up and acting like an animal, like a dog or cat?"

"Uhhh...not against it, but I don't think that would turn me on."

"We might get you an outfit. Sometimes it's nice to set aside your humanity and act wild like an animal. Are you okay being collared?"

"Just wearing one? Sure."

"Would you be willing to wear one in public?"

"No! Nothing kinky in public."

"What if you wore it under your scarf, so no one can see?"

Natsu paused as his heart suddenly fluttered. To wear something as kinky as a collar, a sign that he was the property of Gray Fullbuster, a kink-fanatic, a sexual deviant, to wear that out in public, hidden from sight, feeling the constant fear that his scarf might suddenly shift, someone might see it, and if they saw it, he alone would come under scrutiny...yes, Gray could easily ignore the incident. Natsu wouldn't tell anyone that the collar belonged to Gray. He would suffer the shame alone. Suffer public humiliation! The whole guild would think he was sick, twisted, a pervert...it was the same erotic thrill as earlier that day, fingering Gray in the hot spring. Doing something so naughty, but in a way so no one could see...

"Yeah..." he whispered with a shudder. "I...I'd like that."

Gray had honestly thought he would still say no. Personally, the thought of Natsu wearing his collar, a sign of ownership, out in public was really pushing Gray's comfort level. Then again, what fun was BDSM if you didn't push your limits a bit? Now, as he watched the enthralled gleam in Natsu's eyes as his mind plunged into some sort of masochistic fantasy, Gray put a little star next to _Public Collaring_ and made a mental note to go buy Natsu a nice leather collar. He twisted his hips on the seat as his cock became harder just thinking about it. He needed to keep focused, though. There were still some questions to go.

"Do you mind cross-dressing?"

Natsu snapped out of the fantasy. "What? You want to see me in a dress?"

"More like a corset and stiletto high heels."

"God, that sounds hot!" he whispered to himself. "Sure, but I don't want to make a habit of that. For special occasions, maybe. I'm not buying the clothes, though. And before you ask, I don't really want to see you dressed as a girl, but if you really wanna, I'm not against it."

"Noted. Now, I just want to make sure: you're okay with whipping, caning, belting, paddling, riding crops, and other forms of impact play, right?"

Natsu smirked seductively. "I liked when you belted me. It hurt...and it felt so good. My ass is still tingling from that."

This time, Gray was the one who felt his cheeks go hot. "I liked that, too. I want to do more to you." He gulped down those fantasies for another time. "What parts of your body can I absolutely not touch?"

"Normally, I'm fine with anything, but I might be a little sensitive about my neck. Only touching it. Kissing there is awesome."

"What parts of my body are you not willing to touch?"

Natsu looked over Gray's sculpted body, wearing only boxers with an opened robe draped on. He wanted to touch every inch of it, but... "It's gonna depend. I'm okay with just about anything until I feel too aroused."

"If I were to restrain you, but left you able to move your fingers, could I make you touch me places?"

"I...think that's okay. Actually, I wouldn't mind seeing if I could touch inside your ass so long as my hands are cuffed."

"We'll have to try that."

"Oh, but...not your cock. I mean, at the beginning, I'd like to touch you there, especially through your clothes and watch you enjoy it like that, and _maybe_ if I'm touching you but you're not making me aroused, but...I...I'll probably...hurt you, especially when I'm too horny."

"We'll have to see how far is _too horny_. Are you okay with me coming in your ass?"

"That...it was okay."

"Can I do it without a condom?"

"Honestly, I might prefer that."

"Are you okay coming in my ass?"

This time Natsu cringed.

"That's a no," Gray realized. "Maybe with a condom?"

"No," he whispered. "Actually, it'd be worse with the condom."

Something about fake vaginas and condoms... Gray would be lying if he said he wasn't curious—and worried—but he let it go. "Would you be okay giving me oral sex?"

Natsu hesitated for a long time. "Maybe if restrained and if you don't touch me."

"Would it be okay if I came in your mouth?"

"Yes, definitely."

"I already tried sucking you and you were okay, but would you be okay if you came in my mouth?"

Natsu again shifted uncomfortably. "Only if you swallow it."

Gray arched an eyebrow. "Mandatory swallowing?"

"Yes. Don't spit it out."

"Wow...okay, I'll note that." _What the hell sort of mandate is that?_ "Would you be okay licking my ass?"

"Actually, that sounds better than sucking your cock."

"And you were okay when I licked your ass, right?"

Natsu's cheeks went bright pink. "That was pretty damn hot."

"I'm glad you liked it. Last ones: Are there any other kinks you specifically enjoy?"

"I don't really know. You've listed a lot that I never even thought about before."

"Are there any you specifically are against?"

"Well, the obvious stuff. No kids, animals, or dead bodies. Don't choke me, that's one I am absolutely against. Nothing that might restrict my breathing, like a gag or covering my nose. Oh, and...okay, this isn't a fetish, but I'd like it if you at least attempt to smell good before we do this. My nose is sensitive, so if you haven't bathed in a week, it's gonna really turn me off. And no using weird smells. No scented candles, incense, strong-smelling oil, and although I can handle light cologne, too much will make me sick. What about you? We should go through this with you, so I know what you want."

"We can later. My normal checklist is longer."

He watched Gray jot down some final notes. "Also," Natsu whispered, "you...you don't have to...make me come. I just want you to know that. Don't feel like that has to happen. I'm...a little afraid."

"About coming?"

"About..." He turned his head aside. "I can't say."

"Natsu, if something is scary, then I definitely need to know about it so I won't do it. I won't ask _why_ it scares you. You're okay with coming, but it seems like you have a lot of specific limitations. That's perfectly fine, but I need to know what those limits are so I don't cross them. The pressure is on me, not on you."

Natsu shifted around on the bed, pulling weakly at his restrained wrists. "It's...about...m-my..._stuff_."

"Your semen?"

"Yeah," he mumbled. "If you swallow it, that's fine. If it splatters on me or you or on the floor or...if it's _out_, that's fine. But...when...when it's _in_ something, if it's in your ass, or in a condom, or in a sex toy, or even in a tissue...just..._in_ something...that...that would really make me flip out."

"In...something? Like, if you came in a cup?"

Natsu flinched so hard, the headboard bowed, and his hands began to shake at they clenched tight enough to leave nail marks in Natsu's palms.

"Whoa, okay! Calm down, calm down. I'll put that as a hard limit. We'll never do that. Just keep calm." Gray wrote down everything Natsu had listed along with _no semen collection _in big letters. He guessed that was the general issue here. "You know, if you have a thing against condoms and your cum being in something, like a vagina, you're gonna have a hard time getting into a relationship with women."

Natsu forced himself to smile weakly over at Gray. "Then maybe I should forget woman and stick to men."

Gray smiled back at him. "Works for me."

"I bet it does!" He yanked on the handcuffs. "Now let me go! I'm seriously ready to piss."

Gray finished the last notes, set the checklist aside, then crossed one leg over his knee and folded his hands together. "Go ahead."

Natsu stared at that cruel smile, sadistic eyes, and domineering posture.

_Oh...fuck!_

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

_A/N: The "Checklist of Fucking" is based on the checklist used by Charlie and Jamie in the webcomic _Khaos Komix_, which itself is based on a list of rules and boundaries in a relationship:  
__**www. khaoskomix com/komix/yesnomaybe3**_


	5. Omorashi

_A/N: If you are repulsed by watersports (pissing in erotic situations) you might want to skip the first part. I warned you, this story is hardcore BDSM. I have a fetish for omorashi (watching a person desperately needing to pee) so this chapter explores my little kink._

* * *

Chapter 5

**Omorashi**

Natsu felt himself go pale. Suddenly, the bed under him, the metal handcuffs, and his own nakedness were brutally obvious to him. The tinge in his bladder increased merely at the thought of what Gray had just said.

"W-what?" he whispered with a shudder.

Gray had a sadistic smirk as he leaned back in his chair like a prince observing the suffering of a bad slave. "Relieve yourself. Right there."

"In bed? Hell no!" Natsu yanked on the handcuffs harder, clanking them against the headboard, not caring that they were leaving bruises. "Let me go."

Gray rose, walked over imperiously, roughly grabbed Natsu's wrists, and encased the Dragon Slayer's arms in ice that would not shatter easily while also prevent him from really damaging his wrists with the metal restraints. "There. Now you can struggle to your heart's content."

"Gray!" he screamed. Was the ice mage really going to force him to wet the bed? Rage and humiliation made Natsu's blood boil. "Why the hell are you doing this?"

Gray sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at him. With a gentle hand, he stroked Natsu's chest, feeling the rapid rise and fall of his lungs and the frantically pounding heart. "I warned you, my kinks are extreme. I won't do this to you all the time, but since I have you here, it's the perfect moment. I'd never want you to ruin my bed like this, but a love hotel's bed gets thoroughly cleaned after every use, so it's okay."

"It's _not_ okay."

"You know how to end it."

Natsu froze in his struggles. He could use a safeword to wiggle his way out of this, but...did he really want to deny Gray from his little guilty pleasure? Did he want to _run away_? It was humiliating, but it wasn't traumatizing. Then he remembered something.

"I had a dream like this," whispered Natsu. "One of my fantasies. A lady tied me to a chair and made me sit there until I pissed myself. I woke up just before I actually did and had to race to the bathroom before I had an accident."

"Then this is secretly one of your erotic fantasies too, to be humiliated like this."

Natsu frowned, not liking the thought that some part of him got horny thinking about pissing himself. At least he wasn't wearing clothes, and he wasn't in his own bed. Still, having Gray watch was embarrassing.

Then Gray reached down. Natsu thought the ice mage might start trying to get him aroused—oh, _that_ would just be the worst thing ever—but instead, his cold hand laid flat on Natsu's lower belly...and pressed. The need to pee tripled, and Natsu tensed up to hold back his bladder.

"Yes," Gray moaned. "The more you squirm and try to hold it in, the more turned on I get. So don't piss yourself too soon."

Natsu pulled at his wrists with snuffles already shaking his lungs. "No..."

"Say no and cry, Natsu. Be humiliated, sob, and beg. You know that's what turns me on. Having you completely at my mercy, being in control of you, even controlling when and where you piss, shaming you, making you piss yourself like the bad little brat you are." He pressed on Natsu's bladder again, and the pink-haired teen gave a cry as his thighs twisted.

"Gray, stop it! That fuckin' hurts."

"How about this, then?" He leaned over into Natsu's face. "Don't you dare wet the bed, or I'll have to spank you."

Natsu's eyes bulged, and instead of needing to pee, he suddenly felt like he might get aroused.

Gray chuckled at the reaction, then rose and walked toward the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower. Seriously, don't piss yourself while I'm in there or I honestly will be angry. Be a good boy and wait until I come out."

Natsu glared hard. "I told you, never call me _boy_."

Gray's swaggering steps froze, and he looked around in shock. "Oh...I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "I honestly forgot. I'll work on remembering that. Are you okay?" He looked guilty at forgetting a hard limit so soon.

Natsu rolled his eyes. It wasn't that the name would drive up an instant panic attack. More like hearing that degrading term made him unreasonably furious, and he did not want to feel anger toward Gray when they were playing like this.

"I'm fine. Just hurry up," Natsu snapped. "I'm seriously ready to piss."

Gray clenched his fists as lust surged through him. "Don't piss, Natsu. I'm serious. Don't you dare pee the bed while I'm gone." Then he shut the bathroom door.

Now that Gray wasn't there to watch, Natsu panted hard. He really had to pee, but now he almost _wanted_ Gray to see. He wanted to hold it for Gray. However, when the shower turned on, the sound of the running water tortured his bladder. His thighs twisted, and he tried desperately not to think about the dire need to piss.

His bladder felt so full, he could feel the liquid inside of him. When was the last time he had pissed? Sometime before Gray woke up with that hangover. That had been hours ago. It felt like it was past midnight now.

"Oooooooh..."

Natsu's torment froze when he heard Gray moan. "Oh my God, is he jacking off in the shower?"

"Ah...mmm, damn. Ooooh Natsu..."

Natsu's cock went firmly hard, and he realized he couldn't piss like this even if he wanted to. Gray kept moaning, so loudly that Natsu _knew_ he was messing with him. Gray did _not_ moan like that during sex.

"Oh God...ooooh fuck, yeah. Fuck, I love being in your burning hot ass."

Natsu flushed, and his stomach began to cramp with dire need. He yanked hard on the ice and handcuffs restraining him. Although normally he couldn't stand touching himself, he desperately felt the need to make himself come, if only so he could piss.

But...he shouldn't piss. He should wait for Gray.

"Ahh..._nnngh_, yeah..._fuck!_"

Natsu's cock stiffened and grew hotter. "Dammit," he groaned in agony. "Idiot, Gray. Don't do that."

He rolled over to his side, the best he could do with his hands like this, and curled his legs up to put pressure on his cock to hold it in. The minutes ticked by way too slowly. He had to pee, and it was pure torture to listen to that shower with Gray moaning. His gut burned, his bladder was ready to burst, and he felt like sobbing.

The pressure began to build. Natsu shook his hips, trying to distract himself, and he squeezed his thighs together harder to hold back.

"Fuck it! Goddammit," he whined as the need to go went beyond mere desperation.

He whimpered, clenching tightly, but he felt pressure building in his penis. It filled with piss and engorged painfully. Then Natsu felt a little bit of hot liquid drip out. He clenched down harder to stop it and curled his legs up tighter. Still, he felt the droplets of piss drip down the length of his semi-hard cock.

"Oh shit! Dammit...fuck, no! _GRAY!_" he screamed.

Mere seconds later, the bathroom door crashed open, and Gray ran out dripping wet and pale, the shower still running behind him. He feared that maybe Natsu was panicking again, but instead he saw the teen curled against the mattress and a small wet spot on the sheets.

"I...can't...hold it," Natsu sobbed with gnashing teeth.

Gray relaxed the tension in his shoulders. "You were this close, huh? You've been good, holding it this long. Good..." He almost said _good boy_ again, but he recalled that Natsu had an issue with people calling him _boy_. "Good Natsu."

"Gray..."

He stroked the pink hair. "Just a little longer."

"No! I can't hold it."

"Yes you can."

"No...ahhhh!" A little more dripped out, but Natsu clenched hard to stop it. "Let me go already!"

"Not yet, Natsu. Hold it more."

"I seriously have to pee," Natsu screamed.

"I know. Not yet. Don't piss yourself."

Gray stared at the squirming body, utterly enthralled. Natsu's cock had hardened with the need to pee, and with his arms restrained, unable to grab himself to stop it, his cock leaped and danced its own version of _the potty dance_. Gray licked his lips greedily as he watched a few more drops dribble out. Already, he was painfully hard from touching himself in the shower, and his breathing was getting deeper, desperate, shuddering.

"Gray," Natsu whined in a strained, high pitch voice. He felt ready to burst, and a tiny splash shot out before he could clench down. The mini shower spritzed his thighs with the potent smell of urine. "Fuck...dammit! I...I wanna piss."

Gray gasped in arousal when he heard Natsu say that, and he grabbed his cock firmly in his hand, stroking himself frantically. "Don't pee yet, Natsu. God, don't you dare pee yet."

Natsu glanced over, and although normally watching Gray frantically touching himself might have aroused him, now it only made his lower stomach coil, which shot white pain through his bladder.

"I...I need to go...now!"

Gray was getting more frantic as he watched Natsu struggle. "Not...yet..."

"Gray...fuck! I'm totally ready to piss myself. This isn't funny anymore." Natsu felt more trickle out, and then more. He tried to clench, but the dripping increase. "Dammit...I can't stop it." Shame made his whole body burn. At the same time, he wanted to fully let go. He wanted to spray everywhere. Somehow he managed to regain control, but the mattress under him was getting wet. "G-Gray...it's...warm. Oh God, I'm pissing myself." Tears of shame streamed down his face.

"All right. You can do it, Natsu. Go ahead. Let it go..."

"GRAY!" he screamed, but this time in real anger. "Don't encourage. Discourage. Tell me not to."

Gray smirked even more at the frantic demands. Such a masochist! "Don't piss yourself. Filthy little brat. Would you really wet the bed at your age? Aren't you a grown man? Keep holding it. Don't let your cock drip."

Natsu seemed to react better to that, although it made him squirm much harder. A small spritz came out, but he clenched it off.

"I c-can't...I can't..." Natsu was in tears. The heat in his bladder made his legs feel cold. Natsu bit hard on his lip and curled his legs up to put more pressure on holding it in. "Hurts...it really hurts."

"Keep...holding it." Gray was so close now. He stroked frantically as he watched that cock bouncing with its need to let loose. More small spurts shot out, and Natsu groaned with a high whine each time, trying so hard to hold it in.

"Gray...gonna piss..."

"No, Natsu. Don't wet the bed."

"Fu-...damn...gaaah!"

Acidic burning shot backward and up to Natsu's kidneys. He screamed in true physical pain, and he lost the pinch he had on his self-control. His eyes went wide as he felt the piss jet out. He felt like he could have pissed everything out in one massive explosion to rip his cock in two. Instead, the pale yellow stream shot up with a burst of pressure, drenching his belly and thighs and spraying onto Gray's skin. Natsu felt the wet heat dripping over him, dribbling down to the sides of his body, and saturating the bed under him in moist warmth. He smelled it, potent to his sensitive nose, and he heard the hissing as it shot up and rained back down onto him.

He let out a long, shuddering sigh of relief. It felt...so damn good! Almost as good as an orgasm, but on a totally different level, an erotic euphoria in his penis and bladder, spreading through his thighs and lower stomach, growing until the relief covered his whole body in tingling warmth. The release of that pressure against his bladder, prostate, and everything else inside him, his swollen belly slowly loosening as the piss drained: it was all so amazing. It also hurt. He had held it so long, maybe too long. His bladder was in serious pain.

"Natsu!" Gray shouted through lust-clenched teeth. Seeing the bliss on Natsu's face, the shame immediately after, and the helplessness—totally vulnerable, unable to stop himself, unable to cover himself, unable to save his own dignity—was so enthralling, Gray wanted to join in with the release. Instead, he leaned over, put his mouth by the bursting cock, and let it shoot onto his tongue.

Seeing that made Natsu's cock lurch and sputter for a moment in arousal, except now he was too far gone pissing to even try getting hard. He could not push Gray away, and he could not stop his bladder from pouring out. He was helpless...so utterly powerless. The humiliation made the heat of shame intensify.

He heard Gray swallow down the piss and growl deep in his throat. "God, you really are burning hot. That's like drinking piping kettle water. Tastes disgusting." Then he leaned back up and continued to jerk off with a rapid wrist, leaning over a little so the piss shot onto his own cock, moistening it, burning it with hot liquid. "So dirty. So disgusting. So...fucking...hot! Oh _God!_" With a grunt, he came, and the white streams mixed with the yellow piss still coming out, mixing atop of Natsu's torso. Gray hung his head in relief, but as he looked down, he saw the liquid still pouring. "You're not done?"

"A-almost," Natsu whispered.

"That's seriously a lot of piss."

"Shut up," he mumbled in shame.

Yet it kept going. When he thought he must be done, it kept leaking, not even with pressure to squeeze it out. He wanted it to stop already, but it kept going. He wanted to curl into a ball and sob like a child, like a naughty little boy who had pissed the bed. But it wouldn't stop. It wouldn't end. Seriously, how much had he drank today?

At last, the stream came to a light trickle. It kept dribbling, warm and smelly urine dripping over his thigh, across his narrow hips, and pooling under his butt, soaking away into the sheets and mattress in a warm, disgusting puddle. Natsu wanted all of it out, and he pressed with his abdominal muscles. His cock sprang and shot a bit more, but that one movement made his low back hurt. He teased up at the pain.

Gray's hand rested tenderly on the Dragon Slayer's chest. "Natsu, are you all right?"

* * *

Suddenly, a memory returned to Natsu.

"Natsu," came the basso, rumbling voice of his adopted father. "Are you all right, son?"

He must have been no more than five, just a scrawny boy wearing clothes that were too big for him, something Igneel had pilfered off the clothesline of a farmhouse. His baggy pants hung heavily with wetness. A dark stain spread all over his crotch and dripped down his legs. He sat in the middle of a puddle of piss, crying into his arms, knowing he was going to get into big trouble. These were the pants Igneel gave him, and he had pissed in them.

"I'm sorry," he wailed. "I tried to hold it. I really did, but you were gone and I didn't wanna go out there alone, not after...after...that time. I...was scared." Confessing that made his tears bubble out more. He clutched at his massive white scarf, his one protection from the scary things. "I was _scared_," he sobbed.

"I know, Natsu. I'm sorry I was gone for so long. Something...bad happened. It's okay now. I took care of it, and now I'll take care of you. Get out of those pants and leave them there. Come out of the cave and follow me to the river."

Tiny Natsu snuffled up his snotty nose, undid the pants, and let them fall into the reeking puddle. He walked out naked, not ashamed since it was only him and Igneel. He followed the massive red dragon to a stream that ran by the cave where they lived, and he let the flowing water clean away the filth.

"See, we'll wash you, so it's okay this time. Good boy, Natsu. Your father will protect you. It's all right."

* * *

The memory faded. He was in a wet bed reeking of fresh urine, with Gray smothering him, grabbing Natsu's shivering body.

"You did good, Natsu. You held it as long as you could. It was just an accident."

Igneel's voice echoed in his ears. "_It was just an accident. I'll clean you up._"

Gray raised, looked down at Natsu, and wiped the tear tracks that traced down his crimson cheeks. Seeing this level of humiliation was so arousing, he almost had an urge to ravish Natsu right here, in a urine-soaked bed. However, coming three times in under twenty-four hours...seriously, if Gray wasn't a strapping, virile, horny-as-hell eighteen-year-old, he'd probably be spent for a whole week.

"I'll clean you up," he whispered, unknowingly mimicking the gentle, parental tenderness in Natsu's memory.

Suddenly, Natsu felt like that little child again, a helpless child who wet himself because he was too scared to go outside on his own. He began to cry all over again.

"Father," Natsu whispered. "I'm sorry."

Reverting back to childhood...it happened sometimes. Gray tenderly stroked back the pink hair. "It's okay, Natsu. You did well."

"Gray," he sighed as the memory and the reality bled into one another. "I...I pissed the bed," he sobbed. "You told me not to. You told me...to hold it."

"Yes, I did. I said I would spank you if you didn't. That can wait. Let's get you washed. Can you stand?"

The ice on Natsu's wrists evaporated, and Gray unlocked the handcuffs. Natsu tried to sit, but the ache in his bladder was pure agony. He grabbed his lower stomach and gritted his teeth to hold back any moans.

"It really...seriously hurts," he warned.

"I'm sorry if it was too much," Gray whispered, giving Natsu some help. As the teen rose to his feet, his knees nearly gave way. "Easy. Up you go. Slowly now. Let's walk to the bathroom. I'll clean you."

Memories of Igneel washing him in the stream returned. Natsu recalled that those pants had somehow been washed too, although Igneel usually just burned any old clothes. That one time, the fire dragon had somehow washed the pants, knowing Natsu would feel worse if the clothes were ruined because of his incontinence.

Now again, Gray was taking extra care to attend him. Since the shower was still running, he helped Natsu inside to let the urine wash away. Gray grabbed a bath sponge and soap provided by the hotel, and he began to scrub Natsu's body, gently cleaning the stomach, hips, thighs, and wherever the urine might have touched. He knelt in front of Natsu, not washing erotically—they were both too drained for that—but wanting to take some responsibility for putting the Dragon Slayer through that humiliation.

Natsu stood there, watching the attentiveness with blank eyes as his brain tried to recover from the emotional overload. "You have one weird kink," he muttered.

Gray's rubbing faltered as he looked up at that pale, weary face. Maybe he should have just watched Natsu pee into the toilet, or had him piss himself in the shower. Going this far on their very first venture into omorashi and watersports was likely too much. He would not be surprised if it completely turned Natsu off from the idea.

Gray's head dropped back down. He was eye level with Natsu's cock, and he looked at how cute it was limp and hanging so wearily. His conscience stabbed him at being so abusive to this poor, untrained penis, tormenting it so much. Still, Gray could hardly help it. He had been Natsu's rival for so long, hearing him whine and beg was tantalizing. Still, as a Dominant, he had to put that rivalry aside. He could be sadistic, but he should not be plain cruel.

"How is your stomach?" he asked in concern.

"Sore. If I tense my lower muscles at all, it's painful."

"I'm really sorry. For the next three days, as soon as you get an urge to pee, get to the bathroom immediately. Don't try to hold it in. Drink a lot of water, too." Gray hugged Natsu around the legs, leaning in tenderly to his lower stomach and resting his cheek there, wishing he could ease away all the pain he put Natsu through. "I'm really sorry," he repeated in a whisper.

Then he felt fingers in his wet hair. When he looked up, Natsu was stroking his head with a tiny smile. It was enough to lift Gray's spirits. He hadn't completely broken Natsu.

"Will you want to do it again?" The words blurted out, and immediately Gray wished he had held back. Right after a scene, both would be in an emotionally altered state. Natsu's answer might be affected by that hormonal turmoil, and if he said no here, he might concrete in his mind that what just happened was a bad thing, not a good thing.

Natsu had to admit, for all the humiliation, the relief had been incredible. "Maybe," he whispered. "Not any time soon."

"No, you shouldn't do that too often. You'll wind up with a urinary tract infection. Those can be nasty."

Gray was glad that at least Natsu wasn't utterly repulsed. He knew that a fetish for pissing was really hardcore, and most people found the whole thing repulsive rather than arousing. He had to go easier, slowly build up to more.

He had been too eager all day, giddy with the prospect of exploring his fetishes. Despite that, he had to take Natsu's needs, wants, and desires into consideration, first and foremost. That was the duty of the Dominant, and the most important rule was to always, _always_, be in control. That meant having control over himself before he could even think about being in control of his Submissive.

His duty right now was to ensure Natsu regained emotional stability and to tend to any physical pains. Gray stood back up, ready to be in control once again.

"Let's have you soak in the tub. It should help."

Gray started a bathtub of extra hot water, how he figured Natsu would like it, and helped the Dragon Slayer in. The heat made the pain in his lower stomach soothe away. Gray stayed beside the tub, crouched on the floor, watching Natsu, waiting to find out what he needed to do next. He had thought Natsu might use this moment to guilt him into doing anything at all; instead Natsu leaned back in the tub and stared ahead, still processing what happened.

"Did that...really turn you on?" he asked quietly.

Gray sat on his heels and stared at that dazed face. "It did. A lot. Just thinking about you needing to pee...it turns me on. I don't know why. It just does. That's why I had to leave the room and take a shower. I was getting overwhelmed, and I didn't want to humiliate you too much. If I had stayed there, watching you twist around...I don't know what I would have done, but I'd've probably hurt you. I didn't want that. Not this time."

"You...wanted more?" Natsu whispered.

Gray wondered if he should actually confess this. Then again, in a relationship like this, honesty was vital. "What I really want to try is pounding into your ass when you have a full bladder. I've only heard about it, never tried it, but supposedly it's way more intense for you and more tight for me."

Thinking about that tingling pressure at the same time as Gray filled him made Natsu squirm, and his hand drifted down to the aroused cock under the bath water.

"Ah, that happens, too," Gray noticed. "Holding it that long puts pressure on the prostate, so releasing that pressure..."

"It was almost as good as coming," Natsu finished with a dazed voice. "Only, the feeling lasted a lot longer. Ya know, like when you come, you feel it for...what, twenty seconds? That, though...that just kept on going. Damn..." He was lightly stroking himself now, but only to relieve the ache.

"Exactly. But what I really want to try," Gray whispered in a dark voice, "is to have you bang me with your bladder ready to burst. You can't piss when you're aroused, so you have to go fast. You'll be driven on by pure desperation, needing so badly to piss, but too hard to let it out. You know you need to work it off fast before your bladder totally bursts. You'll pound in fast, screaming with how desperate you are for your release, crying from the pain in your belly, and when you finally do come, it'll feel so good, way more intense. Right afterward, as soon at the tightness in your balls releases a bit, you'll piss so hard, still inside me. You'll fill my ass with cum, then flush it all up into me with your piss. That's something I've always wanted to try. Rather than just a spoonful of spunk, you'd fill me with a whole bladder full of your liquid."

Natsu shifted in the tub and scowled. "That...probably isn't something I can do," he muttered hesitantly. "The whole _my cum can't be in something_ issue, ya know."

"Oh," Gray realized, admittedly a little disappointed. "Well, you know, if you do it that way—coming in me but then pissing—you'd destroy all the semen."

Natsu's eyes widened, and he swung his head over. "What?" he asked with a shiver.

For a moment, Gray wondered if he was about to freak out, but then he realized that the hand Natsu had under the water was jerking harder. "The acid in the urine would kill any sperm you have in there. It'd destroy the semen."

A hesitant but ecstatic smile twitched on Natsu's face. His eyes were wild with glee. "It'd...destroy it? Destroy all the sperm? The cum would be useless?"

_Useless?_

With shivering arousal, Natsu whispered, "I wanna try that some day. Pissing in your ass. I think, if we did it that way, maybe I could come inside you."

"Then we'll do it another time."

Gray felt a flush over his whole body. Natsu was actually willing to try one of his wildest, most hardcore fantasies! Despite how happy he was to hear that Natsu was game for more adventure into watersports, that one word troubled him. Useless...? Was that part of his issue?

"You do realize, cum is useless to a man anyway. I can't get pregnant."

"Idiot, of course I know that, but you can still...you can..." Natsu gulped down the words and looked away sharply. "You wouldn't though. I know that. Dammit, I _know_ that!"

Gray realized the hand below stopped stroking. _He's losing himself in the past again. God, did some lady try to force him to give her babies? I can imagine Juvia attempting that, but who would do that to a flame-brain like Natsu?_

"Whatever it is, I'm probably not even interested," Gray mumbled cautiously.

"I know. Dammit, I wish I could just tell you."

Gray wished that, too. It would make knowing what he could and couldn't do so much easier. "Did you promise not to?"

"Well...not exactly. I just...can't tell anyone. They...they said it'd...be better...if no one knew..."

Icy fury crackled in Gray's eyes. "The bastard who did that to you told you that?"

Natsu looked up in surprise. "No. Makarov did."

Gray jolted back. Master Makarov? That meant the guild master knew about Natsu's past, whatever this trauma was, and... Why the hell would Makarov tell Natsu to keep it a secret? Seriously, what happened?

Natsu grimaced with anger. "I don't want anyone to know that...that I...did that." He shivered and pulled his knees up to his chest. "I don't even like to think about it. It still gives me nightmares. All the blood..." His voice faded away.

"Blood?"

Definitely, this was some huge trauma, probably violent in nature. But who was the violent one? What if the fault was actually on Natsu? Dozens of possibilities swarmed Gray's worried mind, everything from Natsu was raped to Natsu was the one who raped someone. In every scenario, Gray knew only one certainty: no matter what had happened, he wanted to stay with Natsu and keep doing what they were doing. If he could possibly help Natsu overcome his trauma, that would be great; however, at the least, Gray wanted to be the one who accepted Natsu's past and still stayed by his side.

"Natsu, you can trust me," Gray said, feeling sad that, after all this intimacy, Natsu still felt he could not confide in him.

"I want to tell you," Natsu muttered into his drawn up knees. "I can't yet. Maybe someday. Just don't make me think about it yet."

How could he possibly help Natsu not think about something Gray didn't know? It was so frustrating, but Gray still wanted to help. He yanked Natsu over in the bathwater, pulling him out of the fetal position he had curled into, and hugged around those warm shoulders.

"I don't want your cum, Natsu. I want only to pleasure you, to torment you, humiliate you, make you cry for me, make you beg for more, and then comfort you afterward, care for you, wash you up, pamper you like my fiery prince." He leaned over, kissed Natsu's wet neck, then leaned up to his ear. "Even if you gave me your cum, I'd pour it out. Or maybe I'd swallow it. Even if you came in my ass, I'd shit it out. A few drops of fluid aren't interesting to me. It's watching you build up to that moment of release, watching you be aroused, listening to you whimper and cry. Not your cum, but your pleasure, and I'll milk that out any way I can," he growled softly. "If I have to beat you, whip you, torture you, make you desperate, make you hurt, humiliate you to tears, whatever it takes to siphon all that pleasure out of you, I'll do it. I'm greedy, and I want it all." He glanced down at the erection trying to poke through the surface of the bath water. "You're hard again just thinking about it."

"I was hard before, idiot."

"Do you want me to take care of that?"

Natsu flinched. He had denied himself release earlier, so he felt he really did need it this time. However, his body felt weak from the violent struggle to hold back his bladder and the emotional upheaval.

"Nothing kinky this time," Gray promised. "We don't have to be kinky. Just a plain blow job should be enough. I promise to swallow it, too. Sit on the edge of the tub."

Natsu rose out of the water and swung his legs over, sitting on the ledge. Gray knelt between his legs and caressed the needy shaft while smiling up at Natsu.

"You really are something, you flame-brain idiot."

"Oh? And what am I?"

"I dunno..." Gray kissed the cockhead, mouthed gentle sucks down the veined length, then admired the pearl drop leaking on the slitted top with a sparkle in his silver-blue eyes. "...but I wanna figure it out." He opened his mouth and slipped down the shaft all in one go.

Natsu hissed and clenched the side of the tub. Gray definitely had a talent with his mouth. His fingers were cold, calloused, and they dug into Natsu's butt cheeks as he let just his mouth do the work. His lips were tight, his tongue curled around the underside of the head, and his throat took on the pounding as he bobbed down as far as he could without deep-throating. Natsu's fists clenched so hard against the tub, he heard a crack.

"Gray, restrain me."

The black-haired young man pulled up with saliva and pre-cum on his lips. "You're damn lucky I'm an ice mage and can bind you on a whim." He grabbed Natsu's wrists and frosted them over, trapping Natsu to the rim of the tub. "Is that good enough?"

The Dragon Slayer nodded frantically. So long as he was restrained...so long as he couldn't use his hands...so long as he couldn't reach out and hurt the person pleasuring him...

Gray now sucked and used one hand to stroke the lower half of the cock, while his other hand reached around and slipped inside Natsu's tight hole, fingering his ass until he found the prostate. The Dragon Slayer cried out at that, and one leg suddenly crashed down in an attack-style kick. His heel rammed into Gray's back, making him cry out around the cock and pull off angrily.

"What the hell?" he shouted.

Natsu cringed guiltily. "I'm sorry. Instinct. Restrain my legs, too."

With pain-fueled anger, Gray roughly yanked Natsu's thighs apart wider, gripped his ankles tight enough to leave bruises, and froze Natsu's feet to the bottom of the tub. "There. Now you can't fuckin' kick out my kidney."

"Yes..." Natsu hissed in pleasure. "Can't move. Can't fight. Can't do anything." He suddenly sneered down at Gray with a flame dancing on his skin. "Don't you dare touch me, bastard."

However, Gray heard the purr of lust hidden behind the words. This was not like earlier when Natsu demanded to be released from the handcuffs. His face was totally different. This was him starting on that journey he had to mentally travel, thinking he was being forced so that he could release. As Gray ignored the protesting threat and sucked on him, he began to piece together what little bits he knew about this complex pyromaniac.

He did not want to be called _boy._ Could that be because the trauma happened in his youth? Whatever this trauma was, Makarov told Natsu to keep it a secret. That was truly perplexing, and if the tiny guild master felt the guild should not know about this issue, then directly asking Makarov about Natsu's past was out of the question.

He mentioned that his trauma included blood. Had it been Natsu's blood, or someone else's? He did not want anything gagging him, nothing restricting his air, and even touching his neck could trigger reactions. Kissing and gentle fondling were okay, but there was some invisible threshold where he flipped, attacking the one touching him. At that point, Natsu demanded to be tied up. He didn't _trust himself_. The ache in Gray's kidney showed that the demand was probably because Natsu knew he reacted violently to anything too sexually stimulating.

He demanded his semen to be swallowed, not spit. He could not allow his semen to be in any form of receptacle, and even the thought of it led to panic attacks. This included anal sex, condoms, some sex toys, and although Gray didn't bother with asking directly, he guessed this included semen inside a vagina, probably to panic-inducing levels. That was the most confusing part of this. Natsu could be romantically attracted to either men or women, but he was not okay with ejaculation, or at least he had a lot of restrictions. He was _afraid_ his semen might wind up _in_ something.

He like orgasm denial, and if he was going to orgasm then he had to indulge himself in a rape fantasy. He needed to fight against the impending orgasm. As he had put it on their first time together, "I can't lose control. You have to take it. You have to force it out of me." However, when Gray said 'I'm gonna make you come' last night while just touching Natsu, that increased the level of pleasure, yet when he said the same thing tonight with Natsu's penis inside of him, it evoked a massive panic attack. The pieces to this puzzle were falling into place, but something didn't add up.

"Gray. Gray..._nngh_...Gray."

Natsu kept saying his name, over and over. Gray glanced up and saw in his face, Natsu wasn't chanting his name to be erotic. He was repeating it to remind himself who he was with, to reassure himself that this would be okay. Gray decided to test something. He pulled off the cock and only rubbed it with his hand.

"I'm gonna make you come, Natsu." He observed a slight flinch, but not on the same level as before. "I'm gonna swallow it down. All of it. I won't let a single drop stay behind." A definite change now happened, with Natsu shivering and the tension loosening. "I'll force you to give me every last drop. I won't let you hold back. There is no way you can fight me, no way you can escape. You're my own little sex slave, so I can use you however I want..." That brought up a harsh flinch. "...and right now, I want you to feed me. I'm gonna use your cum as my dinner."

"No...don't eat it." There was a small smile on Natsu's face that showed, behind the struggles, he was enjoying this idea.

"I'll swallow it all down, let my stomach acids dissolve all of it, digest that filthy cum of yours, and tomorrow I'll shit it out."

"Oh God!" Natsu cried out, and the cock in Gray's hand surged, twitching with need.

Gray made some mental notes. Telling Natsu he was going to force ejaculation only worked if Natsu knew the cum was going to be _out_, as he put it, or swallowed. The idea of sex slavery was toeing some invisible line; that was something they would have to discuss later, perhaps as a subcategory under roleplay. However, the thought of destroying semen really turned Natsu on. Gray had no idea what a sexual fantasy like that was called—maybe a form of spermatophobia?—but he could definitely work with that.

"Your cum isn't good for anything but shit," Gray snarled.

Natsu's head arched up as he screamed in a surge of erotic delight. "Yes! Eat it. Crap it out. Dissolve it."

_My complex little dragon!_ Gray quickly devoured Natsu's cock again, determined to do just as he promised.

Natsu shook his head back and forth. This was Gray. Gray would swallow, he had promised that much. He would swallow it all down. Still, mentally he wanted to hold back. He didn't want to release. He wanted to break free. He yanked on the ice cuffing his ankles, trying to squeeze his knees together to stop this...this...rape.

_Yes, rape! He's forcing me again. I have no control. I'm tied up. I'm helpless. Nobody is coming to rescue me. They don't know I'm here. No one knows. I'm alone, and he's forcing me to do this. I can't stop him._

"Stop!" he sobbed, but Gray ignored him. "Stop it...no. I don't want to. Someone...anyone! Help me!"

Hearing those screams made Gray's heart pound. Instinctively, he wanted to come to Natsu's rescue, but he knew this was all part of the fantasy. Natsu was placing himself as the victim, helpless to resist.

"Stop!" Natsu shrieked as his hips thrust on their own will. "No! Stop already! God, someone, help!"

_Seriously, if we were at my house and he screamed this loudly, I'd have the police at my door in minutes._

Gray forced himself to continue. Natsu knew the safewords. He had used both now. He knew how to stop this if the scene was truly too much to mentally handle. This was, in a way, a form of roleplay. Natsu was the rape victim, Gray was the rapist. Struggling when you were powerless brought a whole new level of arousal. For Gray, being aggressive and _forceful_ was frighteningly erotic.

Gray pulled up and gazed at him. "Do you like this, brat? Your cock is leaking in my mouth. Such a slut! You love being ravaged, don't you?"

"No," Natsu sobbed, yet Gray dived down and sucked hard, hollowing his cheeks as he pulled back. "Oh God, please, don't rape me. I'm serious, stop it. Stop!" he screamed, but Gray bobbed faster on him. "Oh fuck...no..." Natsu whined as his already-aching stomach muscles burned from the coiling. "I won't give in to you. You can't make me. You...you can't..." His head swung back as he screamed to the ceiling, "Noooo!"

Then Natsu doubled over, and his teeth crunched down into Gray's shoulder. Gray screamed, and because of that, the first spurt choke down his opened throat. Despite the pain of those teeth clenched on his skin, he kept his mouth firm as Natsu released the build up of over half a day of play, although not as thick as he had been the night before.

Gray waited, feeling the little pulses after the main rupture. Then slowly, Natsu's jaw released, and Gray felt the hot dribble of blood snaking from his shoulder down his back. When he could pull back, he sucked everything up, and he swallowed before fully pulling off, that way Natsu could feel him gulp it all down.

"Oh God, Gray," he moaned in exhaustion.

Finally Gray pulled back, and the limp cock flopped down, still dripping a little, but those tiny droplets fell to the bathroom tile. Gray sat back on his heels and gazed up at the glowing, overwhelmed face.

"Are you okay?" he asked in worry.

Natsu had a weak and satisfied smile. "Better than okay. Damn, that mouth of yours is talented."

Gray crawled forward and embraced the burning hot body.

"Whu-...what are you doing?" Natsu cried out.

"What the hell does it look like? I'm cuddling you. You need that afterward, right?"

He laughed wryly. "How touching! You remembered."

"Shut up. I want to remember everything you need, every wish, every desire."

"I'll remember your needs, too. Right now, while my blood is on a high, you need that shoulder healed. Release me." The ice vanished, Natsu shook out his freed hands, then hugged Gray back. "Thank you. I'm sorry if shouting those things troubles you."

"I don't like thinking I'm a rapist."

"I know..." Natsu pouted guiltily.

Gray caressed his cheek. "But I do like ravaging you," he said with a low, sultry voice.

Natsu's eyes lit up at that.

"Just don't say the word _rape_," Gray warned. "I know I say it when I'm taunting you, but hearing you say it..." He flinched a little. That had truly troubled his conscience. "Think it in your head if you have to, but don't say it to me. That part right there made me feel bad. But the rest of it...I feel guilty for admitting it, but I like to get forceful with you. It feels like our normal fights, except that I get to see you cry."

"Bastard," Natsu growled with a hard glare, yet he felt intense relief at hearing that. "Thank you, really. I thought I'd never find someone who'd..."

"Shut up and heal my shoulder before I pass out from blood loss."

Natsu leaned over and began to lick at the bloody punctures. His spit, laced with dragon hormones that could heal his lover, made the wounds from the sharp canines disappear, and the skin grew over as if it never occurred. However, this time Natsu left a bruise, since Gray had complained about not having that before.

"Sorry about the shoulder. You have blood down your back, so now you need a bath, too."

"How about a shower? It's quicker."

They washed each other off in the shower. Natsu eyed the bruise marking his lover. He paused every other minute to nuzzle that bruise, grab around Gray's body, and cuddle him under the heat of the dripping water. Instead of the sponge, Gray used his hands to clean up the semen mess on Natsu's groin. Natsu blushed at those nearly erotic touches. Gray cleaned his genitals with tenderness, knowing how he cleaned himself in that highly sensitive area.

Natsu grabbed the shampoo bottle, squeezed some into his hand, and rubbed it into Gray's raven strands. They were so slick in the water, and the suds built up quickly. When a little soap began to drip toward Gray's eyebrow, Natsu swiped it away with his finger. Gray gazed silently as Natsu washed his hair. No one had ever done something like this. It was...weird. Weird, but good. Feeling Natsu's hot fingers scratching into his scalp was so nice. Then Natsu turned Gray closer to the shower head, and he rinsed out the suds.

"A mate cleans up the mess, and the dragon protects the mate," Natsu mumbled into Gray's skin while kissing his collar and racking his nails through the last bits of his scalp.

"What was that?" he asked over the hiss of the shower water.

"Something I think Igneel told me." Now it was Gray's turn. He was faster, running the shampoo through Natsu's hair and barely giving any scrubbing before turning the shower head to wash it all away. Natsu hummed at the pleasant feeling. "What happens when both mates want to clean _and_ protect?"

Gray walked around to face Natsu. "Does there have to be set roles?"

The Dragon Slayer smirked, then forced Gray up against the wet tile wall. "Nope," he smirked, and he forced a rough, hungry kiss. Gray reached around, grabbed Natsu's ass in a bruising grip, and yanked those hot hips closer against him. Natsu's hands rubbed up Gray's wet torso, up to his dripping shoulders. Then suddenly, he clawed sharply down Gray's chest. The ice mage shouted in pain as the nails left ten bright pink stripes down his body.

"The hell ya doing?" he shouted.

"Marking you more," he stated as if it was obvious. Natsu took a step back to admire the clawed skin. Dots of blood were rising just under the surface on some of the stripes. Most would fade before morning, but the harsher scratch marks would puff up into welts. Every time Gray removed his shirt, he would show off that bruise on his neck and the scratches on his chest...marked by a dragon! "I think we're done showering."

They left the steamy shower, dried off, but when they stepped back out to the main room, Natsu smelled the reek of urine. He had wanted to snuggle on the bed, but he flushed as he remembered the mess he made earlier.

"Still need cuddled?" Gray asked as he began to dress.

"Kinda," Natsu admitted, pulling his own clothes on.

Gray came forward and wrapped the white scarf around Natsu's neck. The Dragon Slayer touched the familiar fabric, then looked up in surprise to see that Gray had done such an intimate thing. No other man but Igneel had ever wrapped the scaly muffler around him. Gray's fingers drifted along the hot, damp skin until he reached the day-old love bruise on Natsu's neck. He traced it with his finger, then adjusted the scarf to help Natsu hide that sign of their kinkiness.

"My house is closer. Stay the night," the ice mage offered, walking away to finish finding his clothes. "I don't mind if you have to leave early, either. I know Happy probably is worried. Two nights in a row! Oh, and Natsu?" Gray was mostly clothed now, so he faced the Dragon Slayer solidly. He reached forward, rubbed down Natsu's arm, until he got to the calloused hands. He took the fingers in his grip and squeezed them. "Will you go out with me?"

He raised his eyebrows in shock, then laughed softly. "I thought answering your damn _Checklist of Fucking_ gave you that answer."

"It told me you want to be exclusive. It didn't tell me if you want to be my boyfriend."

"And you wanna be boyfriends?"

"I wouldn't have asked otherwise."

Natsu turned aside, trying to hide how happy hearing Gray ask this made him. He nonchalantly continued to button up his clothes. "Sure, we can give being boyfriends a shot. We're pretty good in the sex department, so let's see how we are with dating."

Gray took hold of Natsu's chin and turned his face back up to him. "You're cute when you blush."

Those narrow eyes gazed back harshly. "I will punch your goddamn face."

"Even cuter when you try to act all tough."

"I'm not acting, bastard. I told you, I hate being called sweet names. I really will punch you if you dare call me _cute_ again."

"Is that a hard limit?" teased Gray.

"Hell yeah."

"Then what if I say you're handsome?"

The glower vanished, and Natsu stared in shock. He tried to turn away again as his cheeks went red, but Gray still had hold of his chin.

"My handsome boyfriend," Gray sighed. He leaned in and gave Natsu a gentle, lingering kiss.

Natsu smiled up at him. "I love you, Gray."

The ice mage blinked, stunned. He wanted to say the words back. They rose to his lips so naturally, but something held them back. Instead, he smiled as a way to receive those emotions, then leaned in for another kiss.

As his lips pressed against that cold mouth, Natsu remembered Gray had warned him, he didn't say _I love you_ unless he really meant it, and then he wouldn't say it often. Natsu realized he had no right to demand Gray should say something he was uncomfortable saying. He saw in that pale face and felt in the tight embrace, Gray returned his emotions. Maybe he still had to sort out for himself if this was mere lust or actual love, so Natsu would give him time.

It seemed both of them had personal demons to battle.

"Wanna try a date?" Natsu offered.

"Now?" Gray asked in surprise. "It's almost midnight."

"There's a 24-hour café not far. They have good cake and ice cream. Since it's midnight, it'd be a good time to try a date, since we don't have to be overly paranoid about our friends seeing us together."

"Yeah, but if anyone sees us two, of all people, together eating dessert at midnight, it'd be suspicious."

"It...was just an idea," he muttered sadly.

That pout was so adorable, Gray had to lean in and capture it with his lips. "I'd love to, but I'm kinda out of money now."

"Oh hell no, my treat!" Natsu insisted stubbornly. "If we're on a date, I'm paying. You can pay for hotels and kinky crap, but I'm taking charge when it comes to dating."

Gray laughed at the determination in his face. Natsu had his pride, after all. He might have to take the submissive position in sex, purely because of his issues, but he would take the alpha role in romance. "Fine, but that means I'm finding the biggest goddamn bowl of ice cream they serve and I'm not sharing it."

"Greedy bastard! Fine, but I'm ordering a lava cake, and you can't have a single bite."

"I'll just steal a bite from you."

"Try and I'll smash your face into the ice cream."

Laughing, they left the hotel room and walked down the hallway. With nervous hesitation, Natsu reached over and held Gray's hand as they walked toward the elevators. Gray squeezed his fingers back and traced his thumb over the roughened knuckles. The elevator opened, the two walked in, and as the doors slid shut, Natsu leaned over to give Gray a peck on the cheek.

Maybe dating a Dragon Slayer wouldn't be so bad after all.

**End of Chapter 5**


End file.
